Una deuda de amor
by Taka13
Summary: ¿Un Naruto frío y serio? ¿Hinata tiene miedo de Naruto? Entren y descubran cómo el destino juega para unir a personas tan distintas! UA NaruHina. 7Cap.Up! Perdon por la tardanza pero aqui vuelvo a la cargaaa! xD
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, hola!!! Primero que nada, gracias por entrar!!! Me hace muy feliz!!! Soy novata y es la primera vez que publico algo aquí, espero que os guste!!! ^^

Antes que nada deciros que la historia original no me pertenece, es de la autoría de **Lynne Graham** y yo sólo la he adaptado a los personajes de **Naruto**, que tampoco me pertenecen (mi primera vez que publico y nada me pertenece, que triste U_U) sino que son de la propiedad del genial **Masashi Kishimoto**. Personalmente a mi me encantó, por eso decidí escribirla y publicarla con mis personajes favoritos. Naruto tiene una personalidad diferente a la original, pero me encanta igualmente. También debo decir que es un AU, están en Konoha pero no existen ninjas ni nada de ese mundo. Son personas normales. En fin, os dejo con la historia. A disfrutarla!

**Capítulo 1.**

Naruto cortó la comunicación telefónica con gesto de preocupación. Con que la salud de Jiraya fallaba. Ya que su padrino tenía ochenta y dos años, no tendría que resultar una sorpresa, sin embargo…

Se levantó de detrás de su escritorio y cruzó el espacioso despacho en el moderno edificio de cristal y acero que albergaba las oficinas centrales en Konoha del Banco Mercantil Uzumaki, una construcción tan elegante como su dueño.

Pero a Naruto le daba igual su entorno. Su mente estaba en Jiraya, su tutor desde que tenía doce años, un verdadero excéntrico, un solterón que había dedicado toda su vida a escribir un libro de dudosa reputación, un eterno mujeriego, y, a pesar de todo ello, el hombre más adorable del mundo. Mentalmente, Jiraya y Naruto eran polos opuestos, como si procedieran de distintos planetas, pero Naruto lo quería. De repente se dio cuenta de que lo único que Jiraya le había pedido quedaba aún por hacer y el tiempo no esperaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta precedieron la entrada de su ayudante ejecutivo, Shino. Aunque normalmente era el modelo de la eficiencia y la seriedad, Shino se quedó en el umbral indeciso, sujetando en la mano una hoja de papel con los dedos agarrotados. Sus inseparables gafas oscuras impedían a Naruto saber cual era su expresión.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Naruto con impaciencia.

El joven moreno carraspeó.

-El chequeo aleatorio de seguridad ha descubierto un empleado con problemas financieros.

-Ya sabes las reglas. Las deudas son motivo de despido inmediato. Tenemos demasiada información confidencial para correr tal riesgo.

En todos los contratos de los empleados figuraba esa cláusula.

Shino hizo una mueca.

-Esta empleada ocupa un puesto de poca importancia, Naruto.

-No veo que eso cambie nada –dijo, sin tiempo ni conmiseración para aquellos que rompían las reglas. Los años enseñaron a Naruto que debía despreciar la debilidad y utilizarla sin miramientos cuando la descubría en sus adversarios.

-En realidad… es Hinata.

Naruto se quedó quieto. La expresión de Shino pareció endurecerse al ver la sonrisa de triunfo que apareció en el rostro de Naruto al instante. Todo el mundo sabía que Hinata, una auxiliar administrativa en la última planta, sacaba a Naruto de sus casillas.

No tenía ni una sola cualidad que no irritase a su frío y sofisticado jefe. En las últimas semanas lo había oído censurar su aspecto desaliñado, su torpeza, su alegre charla, sus constantes colectas para caridades desconocidas, y, había que admitirlo, su nivel de incompetencia en el negocio, que la había convertido en la mascota de la oficina. Naruto era el único a quien no había afectado la cálida y cariñosa personalidad que la hacía tan querida por todos.

Lo cierto es que si se hubiese presentado a una entrevista nunca habría conseguido el trabajo. No tenía titulación. Fue Jiraya quien le pidió a Naruto que le diese el trabajo. El departamento de personal se había ocupado de ello, pero habían encontrado la tarea un poco difícil, ya que Hinata era totalmente incapaz de comprender la tecnología. Había ido pasando de departamento en departamento hasta llegar al último piso, algo que le había encantado a su protector, pero que desgraciadamente la había acercado al radio inmediato de Naruto.

Naruto extendió la mano y Shino le dio el papel con manifiesta reticencia.

Mirando la hoja, Naruto levantó una ceja. Era evidente que Hinata llevaba una doble vida. La lista de acreedores incluía una conocida decoradora de interiores y el tipo de gastos que sólo podían corresponder a fiestas con alto consumo de alcohol.

Con que su apariencia inocente era una fachada… Durante un segundo pensó en lo horrorizado que estaría Jiraya, que la creía una chica decente de costumbres hogareñas.

-Es evidente que ha sido bastante estúpida, pero si la echamos, se hundirá como una piedra –dijo Shino-. Ella no se ocupa de nada confidencial, Naruto…

-Tiene acceso.

-Realmente no creo que tenga la suficiente inteligencia como para usar ese tipo de información –dijo Shino. A pesar de su dura apariencia, se le notaba tenso.

Naruto lo miró.

-¿A ti también te ha engañado, eh?

Shino se quedó callado. No quería compartir sus pensamientos con su jefe sobre ese tema.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué siempre parece dormida. Será la resaca.

-Supongo que el señor Jiraya se sentirá consternado cuando no la encuentre aquí en su próxima visita –dijo Shino intentando defender a Hinata.

-Jiraya no está bien. Dudo que venga a Konoha en un futuro próximo.

-Lamento oírlo –dijo Shino, estudiando la cara fría en la que no podía leer nada. Cuanto había cambiado en estos años Naruto…-. Le pasaré la información de Hinata a Personal.

-No, me ocuparé de ello personalmente –lo contradijo Naruto-. Veré a la señorita Hyûga a las cuatro.

-Se sentirá muy mal, Naruto.

-Me parece que soy capaz de ocuparme de ello –dijo Naruto, con un tono de voz que daba por zanjada la discusión. Shino lo comprendió rápidamente y se marchó.

Solo otra vez, Naruto estudió la lista de acreedores con los ojos entrecerrados. Jiraya quería mucho a la pequeña Hinata. En realidad, en apariencia Hinata era el tipo de mujer que su padrino le encantaría que le presentase como la futura señora Uzumaki, la clase de chica que Jiraya siempre había deseado para su protegido, inocente y de buen corazón.

Así que ahí estaba. Por fin admitía que había desilusionado a su padrino, Naruto se dijo con reticencia exasperada. Jiraya siempre había deseado que Naruto se casase y tuviera familia. Y fuesen felices y comiesen perdices, añadió para sí, recordando con ironía y aun sintiendo un leve dolor por su desastrosa relación con Sakura. Desde entonces no se había enamorado otra vez, se había convertido en lo que su padrino había sido en su juventud: un mujeriego.

Haciendo una mueca ante la idea de compartir su vida para siempre con una mujer, a pesar de que la conciencia le remordía un poco, Naruto meditó el problema de la desilusión de Jiraya. La experiencia le había enseñado que todos los problemas tenían solución. Una vez que se lo despojaba de los factores inhibidores de la moral y la emoción, lo imposible casi se convertía en posible.

Seguro que Jiraya pensaba que sus veladas insinuaciones de lo feliz que Hinata podría hacer a algún hombre afortunado habían sido demasiado sutiles como para ser reconocidas como tales. En realidad, Jiraya tenía la sutileza de un martillo hidráulico y cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de los comentarios de su padrino, no les había encontrado la gracia. Pero reconocía que si le dijese a Jiraya que se había comprometido con Hinata, éste no cabría en sí de la alegría. Y como hacer feliz a Jiraya era el único objetivo de Naruto, no valía la pena persuadir a nadie más que hiciese el papel de su prometida. Lo que Jiraya quería, decidió Naruto en ese momento, era lo que se merecía recibir.

Mientras se imaginaba cómo convencerlo de la necesidad de un compromiso largo entre dos personalidades tan dispares, a Naruto le comenzó a gustar la idea. Hacer feliz a Jiraya. Y Jiraya no pretendería que su protegido se lanzase al matrimonio sin pensárselo. Estaba claro que no querría que volviese a suceder algo parecido a lo de Sakura. Jiraya daría todo por no verlo sufrir de nuevo.

¿Y Hinata Hyûga? Se hallaba entre la espada y la pared. Haría lo que le dijese. Cuando estaba cerca de él, se quedaba silenciosa y acobardada, lo cual le venía muy bien, porque Naruto estaba convencido de que en caso contrario la estrangularía. Haría que adelgazase, se vistiese más elegante… Todo lo necesario para que este falso compromiso fuese creíble. Lo haría a conciencia.

-----------------------------------------------

-¿A las cu… cu… atro? –tartamudeó Hinata, pálida como una sábana junto a la fotocopiadora mientras trataba de esconder la pila de fotocopias que le había salido con letra tan pequeña que era imposible de leer-. ¿Pero por qué quiere verme el señor Uzumaki? ¿Es por la llamada del árabe que se me cortó?

-No sabe eso –Shino se envaró.

-¿La ficha que saqué accidentalmente?

Shino pareció palidecer al recordarlo.

-Te la trajiste de la compañía de autobuses.

-He intentado tanto no cruzarme en el camino del señor Uzumaki –tragó con esfuerzo Hinata- pero siempre aparece en los sitios más inesperados.

-A Naruto le gusta hacerse ver. ¿Qué tipo de sitios? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Como la cocina, cuando estaba adornando la tarta de despedida de Ino. Se puso furioso. Me preguntó si pensaba que trabajaba en una panadería y me puse tan nerviosa que escribí el nombre mal. Y ayer apareció en el cuartito que usan los de la limpieza y me encontró durmiendo. Me dio el susto de mi vida.

-Naruto espera que sus empleados estén despiertos entre las nueve y las cinco.

Hinata lo miró abstraída. Sus ojos eran de un particular color grisáceo, casi perlado. Tenía dos empleos para poder pagar el alquiler y el miedo emanaba de ella en olas. Miedo, cansancio y ansiedad. Aunque era pequeña, pareció reducirse aún más al encogerse de hombros, el largo cabello negro enmarcando las suaves curvas de su rostro. Le tenía terror a Naruto Uzumaki y por ello se conocía todos los escondrijos posibles de la última planta.

Pero había comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Una vez, cuando reemplazaba a la recepcionista, se había puesto a charlar con una rubia preciosa que esperaba. En su afán por hacer la conversación entretenida, había mencionado que el jefe había invitado a una modelo a su yate la semana anterior. Luego el jefe había salido del ascensor y… ¡Se había armado la de San Quintín! La rubia, que lo estaba esperando, le había hecho una escena de celos y lo había acusado de ser una rata.

Desde entonces a Hinata le habían prohibido que se ocupara de la recepción.

Jiraya siempre le preguntaba en sus cartas si Naruto estaba saliendo con alguna buena chica, sin darse cuenta de que ante la amenaza de lo que su padrino consideraba una "buena chica", Naruto saldría disparado.

La cara preocupada de Hinata se suavizó al recordar a Jiraya. Era un viejo adorable, aunque llevaba meses sin verlo porque vivía en una pequeña aldea en la montaña, en el país de la Tierra, alejada de la gran Konoha, la mayoría del año debido a su artritis.

Hinata lo había conocido el verano anterior. Lo había encontrado justo cuando el pobre hombre estaba explicando al camarero del bar, al que acude normalmente a desayunar, de que se había olvidado la cartera en su casa. El camarero, poco convencido de la excusa, no dejaba que se marchara hasta que le pagara. Entonces Hinata, tomándolo por un pobre ermitaño desamparado, pagó la cuenta de Jiraya. Lo invitó luego a té con bollos, porque tenía un aspecto triste y solo.

Desde entonces eran íntimos amigos. Ella nunca había sospechado que él no fuese otra cosa que un pobre viviendo de una mísera pensión, por lo que le había confiado sus propias dificultades para conseguir empleo. También le contó lo culpable que se sentía de vivir a expensas de su hermana Sakura.

Se vieron otra vez, y él la llevó a su librería favorita, en la que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo mirando los estantes. Jiraya le mostró uno de los tomos de la novela que él había publicado durante su juventud, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara, incómoda. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que ese viejecito amable hubiese sido tan mujeriego cuando era joven. El siguiente fin de semana le retribuyó el favor llevándolo a una venta en una biblioteca, donde él encontró una copia destartalada de un volumen que ya no se imprimía y que llevaba años buscando.

Y luego, como por casualidad, Jiraya mencionó que le había conseguido una entrevista en el Banco Mercantil Uzumaki.

-Te recomendé a mi ahijado –dijo alegremente–. Estaba muy contento de ayudarte.

Ella no tenía idea que el ahijado de Jiraya era el Gerente General, y se había sentido totalmente horrorizada al enfrentarse a Naruto Uzumaki ese primer día, cuando le preguntó con frialdad cómo había conocido a su padrino, sin intentar en absoluto disimular sus sospechas sobre los motivos que una joven tendría para hacerse amiga de un hombre mayor. Había disfrutado informándole que Jiraya volvería a su casa en la aldea a finales de septiembre. Hinata se sintió terriblemente humillada.

Cuando Hinata le preguntó con delicadeza a Jiraya por qué no le había dicho que Naruto era quien administraba el banco, además de un súper millonario con una leyenda de éxito en el mundo de los negocios, Jiraya asintió.

-Bueno, me has dado tanta compañía y alegría estos días que he pasado aquí en Konoha que quería ayudarte de alguna manera para compensártelo. ¡Realmente eres una muchacha maravillosa!

Hinata tan solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír agradecida. La leve molestia que sentía acabó por esfumarse. Era imposible reprocharle algo a ese hombre.

-Naruto siempre quiso seguir los pasos de su padre, llegar tan alto como él, y a pesar de que no era muy bueno estudiando, tampoco lo es rindiéndose. Lo lleva en la sangre. Y míralo, estoy orgulloso de él. –explicó Jiraya, con un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo que Hinata sintiera una gran ternura.

Los Uzumaki llevaban generaciones siendo banqueros y Naruto era el último de la dinastía y, aparentemente, el más brillante. También exigía mucho a sus empleados. Todos los compañeros de Hinata tenían título universitario en administración de empresas, economía o idiomas. Hinata sabía que ella no encajaba en un banco con una lista internacional de importantes clientes y empresas. A veces parecía que sólo servía para llevar mensajes, asegurarse de que las cafeteras estuviesen llenas y hacer las tareas más humildes. Trabajaba mucho, pero en el tipo de tarea que hacía no se lucía demasiado.

La amenaza de una reunión cara a cara con Naruto Uzumaki la tuvo todo el día nerviosa. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué no había hecho? Si había cometido algún error, tendría que ponerse de rodillas y prometerle que se esforzaría. No tenía otra opción.

Lo único que la salvaba del total agotamiento era saber que tenía una entrada fija al mes, además de lo que ganaba varias noches a la semana como camarera. Según la señora con quien había hablado en la Oficina de Ayuda al Ciudadano, si decía que pagaría la deuda en cuotas, los acreedores no tomarían acciones legales.

Y mientras tanto, quizás su hermana Sakura llamaría para decir que ya tenía fondos y que mandaría el dinero para saldar sus deudas. Sakura siempre había ganado mucho como modelo, se repitió Hinata para consolarse. Lo único que ella estaba haciendo era defender el fuerte hasta que Sakura se ocupara de su propio problema financiero. Y era verdad que Sakura se había mostrado preocupada cuando Hinata la llamó para recordarle las deudas que había dejado pendientes antes de irse al país del Trueno con la esperanza de dedicarse al cine.

Hinata se arregló un poco en el cuarto de baño antes de la entrevista y se miró al espejo. Por lo menos el jersey suelto color crema y la falda larga gris disimulaban lo peor de su físico. Siempre le había parecido cruel que la naturaleza la dotara de grandes pechos y generosas caderas y sólo una altura de un metro sesenta.

No era sorprendente que Kiba no la mirase como novia potencial, sino como amiga. Kiba, guapo, extrovertido y el amor de su vida. La autocompasión la invadió un momento, pero luego se dijo que era una boba. ¿No había sabido siempre que no tenía ninguna probabilidad de atraer a Kiba?

Lo había conocido en una fiesta de su hermana en la que se quejaba de lo mal que se las apañaba con las tareas de la casa, porque su madre siempre lo había mimado. Antes de darse cuenta, se había ofrecido a ayudarlo…

Cuando Hinata se presentó en el despacho de Naruto, su secretaria le echó una mirada preocupada.

-Podrías haber sido puntual en esta ocasión.

-Pero si soy puntual –dijo, mirando el reloj. Pero al verlo, se quedó muda. Otra vez el tiempo había pasado sin darse cuenta.

-Llegas diez minutos tarde.

Sintiéndose descompuesta por el miedo, Hinata golpeó en la puerta y entró. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía la boca seca y las manos húmedas.

Naruto Uzumaki se dio vuelta de la pared de la pared de cristal por la que miraba el horizonte y la miró.

-Llegas tarde –dijo fríamente.

-Perdón. No me he dado cuenta –dijo Hinata mirando la gruesa alfombra y deseando que se la tragase.

-No es una excusa aceptable.

-Por eso me he disculpado –dijo Hinata en voz muy baja sin levantar la vista.

No necesitaba mirarlo para recordar su delgado aspecto bien formado, su rubio pelo ligeramente alborotado y su enorme atractivo. Era guapísimo, pero a Hinata siempre le había llamado la atención que los fantásticos ojos azules como el mismo cielo fueran duros y fríos y la sensual boca escasas veces sonriente.

Dándose cuenta un poco tarde de que el silencio se alargaba demasiado, Hinata levantó la vista y vio que Naruto Uzumaki caminaba a su alrededor en un silencioso círculo mientras la estudiaba, la mirada penetrante concentrada en su figura, que ahora parecía encogerse aún más.

-¿Qué problema hay? –preguntó, desconcertada por su comportamiento y la intensidad de su escrutinio.

-Dios… ¿Hay algo que no sea un problema? –la arruga de su frente se hizo más pronunciada al ver cómo se le encorvaban los delgados hombros–. Ponte derecha, no te encorves así –le dijo.

Hinata obedeció, ruborizándose, y sintió alivio cuando él se colocó detrás de su ordenadísima mesa de cristal.

-¿Recuerdas los términos del contrato que firmaste al comenzar a trabajar aquí?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Había tenido que firmar una avalancha de papeles ese primer día.

-Ni te molestaste en leer el contrato –dijo Naruto, esbozando una mueca de desdén.

-Estaba desesperada por conseguir un trabajo. Hubiera firmado cualquier cosa.

-Entonces ni te enteraste de que las deudas personales son motivo de despido instantáneo.

La inesperada revelación fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Se lo quedó mirando horrorizada con los suaves labios entreabiertos y la palidez de su rostro acentuándose por momentos. Naruto la estudió como un gato estudia a su presa antes de dar el zarpazo final. Sin mediar palabra, le alargó la hoja de papel con las cifras.

Con mano temblorosa, Hinata la agarró. Los mismos nombres y cifras que la torturaban día y noche le bailaron ante los ojos, haciendo que el estómago le diera un vuelco.

-Seguridad me la entregó esta mañana. Se hacen chequeos periódicos a todo el personal –le informó suavemente.

-Me estás echando –dijo, bamboleándose levemente.

Naruto le acercó una silla.

-Siéntate, Hinata.

Hinata se sentó ciegamente antes de que las piernas cedieran bajo su peso. Estaba dispuesta a explicarle cómo, debido a una serie de mal entendidos e inconvenientes, se había suscitado una situación que no era culpa suya en absoluto.

-No tengo el menor interés en escuchar una historia lacrimógena –dijo Naruto con toda la calma del mundo mientras se apoyaba relajado contra su mesa.

-Pero yo quiero explicare…

-No hay necesidad de que expliques nada. Las deudas de ese estilo son fáciles de comprender. Te gusta vivir por encima de tus posibilidades y te gusta hacer fiestas…

Horrorizada de que supiera sobre esas vergonzosas deudas a su nombre y su igualmente vergonzosa incapacidad para pagarlas, Hinata comenzó a hablar.

-¡No! Yo…

-Si me interrumpes otra vez no te ofreceré mi ayuda –interrumpió Naruto mordiendo las palabras.

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por comprenderlo. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Ayuda?

-Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte otro tipo de empleo, pero si aceptas el papel, tendrás que trabajar mucho y hacer un gran esfuerzo.

Cada vez más sorprendida, pero dispuesta a agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo con tal de no quedarse sin trabajo, Hinata asintió con la cabeza enfáticamente.

-No temo al trabajo duro.

Obviamente, pensaba bajarla en el escalafón. ¿Qué era menos que auxiliar administrativo? ¿Fregar suelos en el comedor de la empresa?

-No estás en situación de rechazar mi oferta –dijo Naruto, echándole una mirada relampagueante.

-Ya lo sé –reconoció ella con humildad, avergonzándose porque Naruto Uzumaki nunca le había gustado. Lo había juzgado mal. Aunque tenía motivos para echarla, estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.

-Jiraya no se encuentra bien.

El cambio de tema la desconcertó, haciendo que la tensa cara se turbase.

-Por lo que dice en sus cartas, todavía no se ha recuperado del catarro que tuvo en primavera.

-Tiene el corazón débil –dijo Naruto serio.

La noticia era lo último que le faltaba. Las lágrimas le arrasaron los ojos y rebuscó en el bolsillo de la falda un pañuelo de papel. La terrible noticia explicaba el comportamiento de Naruto Uzumaki. Podía no gustarle ella y no aprobar su amistad con Jiraya, pero respetaba el cariño que su padrino le tenía. Sería por eso que no aprovechaba para humillarla más.

-Con la edad que tiene, no podemos pretender que viva eternamente –dijo entre dientes, incómodo porque ella mostrase sus emociones.

-¿Vendrá a Konoha este verano? –preguntó Hinata, después de sonarse la nariz e inspirar profundamente para recuperar la compostura.

-No lo creo.

Entonces no lo vería más, se dio cuenta con tremendo dolor y lástima. La lucha por pagar las deudas de Sakura hacía que un viaje a la aldea donde estaba Jiraya resultase impensable.

-Ha llegado la hora de que vayamos al grano –dijo Naruto con evidente impaciencia–. Yo necesito un favor y a cambio, estoy dispuesto a pagarte las deudas.

-Pagarme las deudas… ¿Qué favor? –repitió Hinata casi sin creérselo. ¿Cómo podía el hecho de trabajar para el Banco Mercantil Uzumaki ser un favor?

Naruto caminó hacia el ventanal.

-Probablemente Jiraya no viva mucho ya –dijo con dureza–. Su deseo más ferviente ha sido siempre que yo me casase. Actualmente no tengo intención ninguna de satisfacer ese deseo, pero me gustaría mucho hacerlo feliz con una mentira piadosa.

¿Una mentira piadosa? La incomprensión de Hinata crecía por momentos.

-Y ahí es donde me puedes ayudar –le informó Naruto secamente–. Tú le gustas a Jiraya. Eres el tipo de mujer que Jiraya cree el mejor para establecer una relación de matrimonio. Se pondría hecho unas pascuas si yo le dijese que nos hemos comprometido.

-¿Nos hemos…? –Hinata comenzó a levantarse de la silla, como si con ello pudiese comprender mejor.

-Tu trabajo sería hacerte pasar por mi novia. Un acuerdo privado, se entiende. Harías sólo tu papel en el país de la Tierra para Jiraya.

Los oídos de Hinata zumbaron, le pareció que se le vaciaban de repente los pulmones, la incredulidad la tenía totalmente paralizada.

-Me estás tomando el pelo –dijo mirándolo con los ojos como platos–. ¿Yo, simular que estoy comprometida contigo?

-Jiraya se lo creerá. La gente siempre está dispuesta a creer lo que quiere creer –afirmó Naruto cínicamente.

-Pero nadie creerá que… que tú y yo… -una delatora ola de color le subió de la garganta invadiéndole las mejillas–. ¡Quiero decir, es tan increíble!

-Es entonces cuando tu esfuerzo y trabajo darán frutos –Naruto la estudió otra vez como evaluándola, con las cejas fruncidas–. Mi intención es hacer esta charada lo más creíble posible. Jiraya no es imbécil. Sólo cuando acabe de convertirte en una estilizada y elegante Hinata Hyûga, Jiraya se convencerá totalmente.

A Hinata le pasó por la mente que Naruto Uzumaki había estado bebiendo. ¿Una estilizada Hinata Hyûga?

-Naruto, yo…

-Sí, suponía que estarías agradecida –descartó Naruto con arrogancia y una luz de sarcasmo en los ojos–. Supongo que no te podrás creer tu buena suerte…

-¿Mi buena suerte? –interrumpió Hinata trémula, preguntándose cómo un hombre tan famoso por lo perceptivo podía haber interpretado tan mal sus reacciones.

-Un asesor de imagen, un vestuario nuevo, todas tus deudas pagadas y un viaje gratis al país de la Tierra –enumeró Naruto con fría precisión–. Es más que buena suerte… considerando tu situación, es como encontrar petróleo en un páramo. Y no te lo mereces. Créeme, si hubiese tenido una novia ficticia alternativa, a ti te habría despedido esta mañana.

-Yo era tu única opción –dijo Hinata con voz trémula. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle comentarios tan personales sobre su figura? Claro, bastaba mirarlo. ¡Delgado, en forma y perfecto, probablemente jamás había tenido que cuidarse la línea en toda su vida de niño malcriado! ¿Y cómo podía humillarla de esa manera? ¿Acaso no tenía escrúpulos? Estaba totalmente indignada. Estaba a punto de decirle lo parecido a una rata que era cuando habló con su masculina voz.

-Eso no importa ahora. Supongo que serás capaz de guardar un secreto.

-¿Un secreto? –preguntó Hinata, sintiéndose mareada.

-Muy sencillo. Le llegas a contar a alguien este acuerdo y yo te entierro –murmuró Naruto Uzumaki con frialdad.

-No me causa ninguna gracia.

-No pretendía hacerlo. Es una advertencia. Y ya llevas suficiente tiempo aquí. En cuanto salgas de esta oficina, puedes limpiar tu mesa e irte a casa. Ya te llamaré esta noche para ultimar detalles.

Hinata levantó la barbilla. La arrogancia con que él suponía que ella haría lo que él dijese, aunque fuese algo inmoral o desagradable, la enfadó, cosa rara en ella.

-Tome la decisión que tome, estoy despedida, ¿correcto?

-¡Qué rápida de entendederas! –se burló Naruto–. Eres tan torpe que no puedes hacer funcionar nada que tenga enchufe, pero lees a Nietzche y Platón en tu tiempo libre. Según Jiraya, tienes un cerebro privilegiado, sin embargo nunca le das uso. Nunca se te ha ocurrido emplearlo para trabajar.

Las pestañas se batieron sobre los enormes ojos perlados.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso es porque eres desorganizada y perezosa y consigues dar la imagen de que eres estúpida. ¡Sólo que conmigo esa fachada no funciona, señorita!

Hinata se quedó atónita ante su grosería y atrevimiento, aunque también quiso preguntarle cómo era que Jiraya le había dicho que tenía un cerebro privilegiado. Sin embargo, la rabia pudo más que esa pequeña chispa de placer y curiosidad.

-¡Si me puedo considerar despedida, entonces, soy libre de decirte lo que pienso de ti también!

Naruto esbozó una lobuna sonrisa de aliento.

-¡Adelante! Con que la mosquita muerta también tiene coraje… Pero te advierto, te responderé con la misma moneda.

Con los dientes casi castañeándole por la fuerza de sus emociones incontroladas, Hinata se elevó todo lo que su insignificante altura le permitió.

-¡Eres el ser humano con menos escrúpulos –siseó– que he conocido! ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca pensar en que yo pueda tener prejuicios y no quiera engañar cruelmente a un adorable viejecillo que se merece algo más del hombre al que ama como si fuera su hijo?

-Tienes razón. No se me había ocurrido –confesó Naruto, sin atisbo de incomodidad o remordimiento–. Considerando que estás a punto de que te denuncien por obtener bienes y servicios por medios fraudulentos, no me impresionan en lo más mínimo tus supuestos prejuicios.

Hinata se encogió y se puso lívida.

-¿Denunciarme? –repitió, anonada, los ojos fijos en él con la esperanza de haber oído mal.

Bueno, buenooo… ¿Qué pasará? Lo sabremos en el próximo capi! ¿Qué os parece Naruto? Siempre lo hemos visto como el hiperactivo y problemático chico prota de la serie… ¿Os lo habíais imaginado frío y serio? La verdad es que me recuerda a Sasuke… xD

Prometo que intentaré actualizar mas de una vez por semana, iré rapidito pues se como se siente cuando tienes que esperar semanas sin que actualicen un fic que te ha gustado.

Esperaré vuestros reviews con sugerencias, opiniones y críticas, me alegrarían mucho!!!

Hasta pronto, Taka13.


	2. Capitulo 2

Aquí viene la continuación! Espero que disfrutéis! ^^

**N/A: **Como ya he dicho, la historia no me pertenece a mi, si no a **Lynne Graham. **Los personajes tampoco son mios (exceptuando los que me he inventado por necesidades de la historia) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Capítulo 2.**

-Dios mío –levantó Naruto una ceja–. ¿Tampoco has leído la hoja que te acabo de dar? La diseñadora de interiores, Kumiko Tomoe, está dispuesta a llevarte a juicio, probablemente para desalentar a otros clientes que piensen utilizar sus servicios sin tener la más mínima esperanza de pagar por ellos. Eres una buena elección.

-¿Una buena elección?

-No tienes amigos influyentes que se ofendan y le arruinen el negocio.

-Pero… un juicio… -se le heló la sangre en las venas sin poder creer lo que oía. La decoradora de interiores sabía muy bien que todo el trabajo había sido para Sakura. Hinata sólo se había encargado de dar las instrucciones.

-Los delirios de grandeza tienen un precio, como todo lo demás –suspiró Naruto–. No tengo todo el día para esperar a que te decidas.

Hinata lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡No podría mentirle a Jiraya, estaría mal! –sollozó.

-Mi compromiso contigo es lo único que lo haría realmente feliz. ¿Qué derecho tienes a juzgarlo mal o inmoral? Ni sabrá que es una mentira. Estará encantado. Pretendo dejarte con él unas semanas, suponiendo que él esté suficientemente bien como para que yo me separe de su lado.

-¡No podría! –se dirigió Hinata a la puerta, incapaz de ver a través de las lágrimas–. ¿Cómo puedes planear algo así?

-Por Jiraya, haría cualquier cosa. Te llamaré esta noche para recibir tu respuesta. Supongo que para entonces estarás más calmada.

Hinata abrió la puerta de golpe y le echó una mirada acusadora.

-¡Vete al infierno!

Sólo cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta del grupo de empleados que la miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata? –preguntó Shino con un tono serio pero amable. Era muy difícil descifrar a ese hombre.

Uno de los directores le pasó el brazo por los hombros de una forma muy paternal.

-Ya te encontraremos un trabajo en otro lado.

-¿Has pensado en dedicarte a la cocina? Eras una cocinera genial –dijo alguien.

-Imagínate. Mandar a Naruto al infierno.

-Después de eso no permitirá que Personal le dé una buena recomendación.

Todos los empleados de la planta parecían estar allí.

-Intentó chantajearme –murmuró Hinata.

-¿Qué dices?

Hinata enrojeció y luego palideció ante lo que había estado a punto de revelar, y cerró la boca.

-No me prestéis atención. No sé lo que digo.

-No sé que vamos a hacer sin ti –se lamentó entonces Ino, su amiga desde que había entrado a trabajar en el banco. Era una rubia despampanante que siempre parecía estar en otro mundo, pero muy eficiente en su trabajo. La abrazó de forma que a Hinata casi se le escapan las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener. A pesar de todo, no podría nunca olvidar a esas personas tan amables que la habían tratado con tanto cariño y que siempre la habían ayudado.

-Tendrás que sacar los pececillos de la fuente de abajo. A Naruto casi le dio un ataque el día que te vio dándoles de comer –le informó Ino, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Queda uno sólo, y ni siquiera tengo pecera!– sollozó Hinata, porque eso era ya la última gota. ¿Sacar a su pececillo de la fuente bajo la ventana de Naruto Uzumaki y nunca, nunca más volver? De repente se sintió totalmente a la deriva.

Alguien le vació la mesa. Necesitó tres bolsas para meter en ellas tejido, libros, alimento para peces, y montones de cosas que salieron de los abarrotados cajones.

-Te echaremos de menos, Hinata. Hemos hecho una colecta entre todos.

Shino le metió un sobre gordo y grande en el bolso. La mortificó que todos supieran antes que ella que la iban a despedir.

-Te llevo a casa con las bolsas –se ofreció Shino.

Alguien agarró una jardinera de porcelana y después de bastante trabajo consiguieron pescar al pececillo y meterlo en ella.

-¡Qué cariñosos han sido todos! –le confió Hinata a Shino mientras subía a su coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo. Sonrió dentro de la jardinera al pececillo que había bautizado Naruto en secreto, porque se había comido a su compañero.

-Naruto puede llegar a ser un mal nacido, pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón. Trata de no pensar en ello. Vete y hazle la colada a Kiba. Eso siempre te levanta el ánimo.

Claro que lo hacía. Sólo que esta noche tenía que trabajar de camarera. Pero hacer algo por Kiba le daba la sensación de que formaba parte de su vida de alguna manera. A veces, cuando estaba de buen humor y no tenía una cita o comía fuera, Kiba le sugería que cocinase y comían juntos. Muy de vez en cuando, cuando esto sucedía, Hinata se sentía en el paraíso.

Shino le llevó las bolsas hasta su pequeño apartamento y se fue, ya que su excelente sueldo conllevaba un montón de horas de trabajo al día.

Hinata puso a Naruto en un cuenco y le dio de comer, luego se fue a casa de una vecina. Los fines de semana le cuidaba los niños, así que de lunes a viernes ella se quedaba con Akamaru, su perro. En su casa no se permitían animales y ella lo metía de noche cuando todo estaba oscuro.

Mientras Akamaru comía, Hinata se preguntó cómo era que su vida se había enmarañado tanto en tan poco tiempo. El futuro le había parecido tan prometedor cuando se vino a Konoha a compartir el amplio apartamento de Sakura… mucho más de lo que se lo había parecido en años.

La madre de Hinata había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años y su padre se había casado con otra mujer con una hija. Era difícil pensar que Sakura no era su verdadera hermana, ya que desde el principio, Hinata la quiso ciegamente. Sakura, que ya era adolescente, una preciosa muchacha de pelo de un color exótico parecido al rosa, se había ido de casa a trabajar como modelo para ayudar a la familia.

El padre de Hinata murió de un ataque al corazón y luego su madrastra enfermó de una larga dolencia. Hinata se dedicó a cuidarla, lo que impidió que estudiase, ya que tuvo que dejar la escuela a los dieciséis años para ocuparse de ella.

Durante los siguientes cuatro años, Sakura mandó dinero con regularidad, si bien sus múltiples compromisos le impidieron ir a visitarla. Al fallecer su madrastra hacía un año, Hinata se había ido a vivir a la casa de Sakura y desde entonces, mientras Hinata le cuidaba la casa, Sakura viajaba.

Había abierto una cuenta en el banco para que Hinata pudiese administrar la casa y en cuanto ésta comenzó a trabajar, también contribuyó con su salario entero. Hinata era quien se ocupaba de hacer los pedidos para las extravagantes fiestas de su hermanastra y también ella se encargó de tratar con la decoradora de interiores, asegurándose que hiciera toda la carísima decoración del piso de la forma en que Sakura quería. Hinata a veces pensaba que su querida Sakura había terminado por sucumbir a la fama. Y eso la ponía triste.

Y luego, hacía tres meses, Sakura había cancelado el contrato del piso y se había largado al país del Trueno. Hinata se mudó a un apartamento pequeño, pero al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar las reclamaciones. Descubrió que sus ahorros habían volado de la cuenta bancaria y ésta estaba en números rojos. Pronto comprendió que ella era la responsable de las deudas de su hermana cuando el gerente del banco se lo había explicado con paciencia.

Llamó a su hermana inmediatamente. Sakura admitió que estaba sin blanca, pero prometió ayudarla en cuanto pudiese. Hinata se sintió realmente culpable, porque los años que estuvo cuidando de su madrastra habrían resultado intolerables sin la ayuda económica de Sakura.

Pero la siguiente vez que llamó, le habían dicho que Sakura se había mudado sin dejar señas, y desde entonces no había recibido noticias.

La terrible sospecha de que Sakura no tuviese ninguna intención de ponerse en contacto con ella nunca más ni cumplir con sus acreedores comenzó a asaltarla. Se sintió desleal pensando en su hermana de esa forma.

A Hinata le aterrorizaba que la demandaran. Además, le parecía injusto que los pobres acreedores… después de todo, Naruto Uzumaki se había ofrecido a pagar las deudas…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras se deslizaba deprisa entre las mesas de la cafetería, Hinata comenzó a llenar una bandeja. Estaba tan cansada que sentía que las rodillas se le aflojaban cada vez que se quedaba quieta. Enjugándose la frente con el dorso de la mano, cargó con la pesada bandeja. Al enderezarse no pudo evitar ver al hombre que le tapaba la visión del resto de la cafetería. Se quedó petrificada.

Naruto Uzumaki se hallaba a dos metros de distancia, emanando la tranquilidad que siempre la intimidaba. El elegante banquero arqueó una ceja al verle el aspecto descuidado y el manchado delantal.

¿Cómo sabía que trabajaba allí? ¿Y ahora, qué quería?

¿Pero en realidad se había creído que Naruto aceptaría su negativa? Cuando una persona como él elegía un objetivo, hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguirlo. Debería sentirle lástima, se dijo. No sabía comportarse de otra forma.

-¿Y nuestro pedido? –reclamó una voz exasperada.

-¡Ya va, ya va! –prometió Hinata desesperada. Salió corriendo sin mirar por dónde iba.

Una bolsa que sobresalía debajo de una mesa fue la que causó el desastre. Hinata se tropezó con ella y la bandeja se le disparó de las manos húmedas de sudor. Horrorizada, moró cómo los restos de café, los trozos de comida, las servilletas arrugadas, las tazas y los platos volaban en todas direcciones como torpedos. El ruido de vajilla rota fue casi superado por el de las exclamaciones de los clientes que trataban de huir de la debacle.

Se hizo un silencio mortal y Hinata, murmurando disculpas, se agachó a recoger la bandeja. El dueño se acercó a grandes zancadas desde la barra, farfullando frases ininteligibles y mirándola con furia. Le quitó la bandeja de las manos temblorosas.

-¡Estás despedida! –le susurró al oído-. Ayer te di tu última oportunidad.

Hinata se fue a la trastienda, con lágrimas de mortificación llenándole los ojos. Allí se quitó el sucio delantal y agarró la chaqueta y el bolso.

-No vales para este tipo de trabajo –le dijo el dueño apenado, metiéndole unos billetes en el bolso.

¿Es que nada podía irle bien ese día?

Al salir, un coche deportivo largo y elegante la esperaba. El cristal del conductor descendió y Naruto la miró con cara de interrogación y, le pareció a Hinata, un brillo burlón en los ojos. Eso fue como una patada en el estómago y su furia no se hizo esperar.

-¡Fue por culpa tuya que tirase la bandeja! ¡Me echaste mal de ojo! –lo acusó Hinata.

-Si no hubieras estado tan ocupada tratando de ignorarme, no habría sucedido.

-¡Te odio! –dijo, mirándolo con rabia-. Siempre te crees que tienes razón.

-Generalmente la tengo –dijo sin alterarse.

-Con respecto a engañar a Jiraya, no

Comenzó a caminar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Jiraya se moría, y ella iba a acabar enjuiciada como una criminal. Su día no podía ser peor.

-¡Súbete al coche! –dijo Naruto.

A unos metros había un coche de la policía, así que cruzó hacia la parada de autobús, ignorándole.

-Sube… al… coche… -insistió Naruto, bajándose del coche, una masa enorme de hombre.

Un policía cruzó la calle.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Este hombre no me deja en paz.

-¿La estaba persiguiendo, señor? –el policía miró el opulento coche y el elegante traje gris con sospecha.

-¡Ahí viene mi autobús!

-Me temo que tendremos que ir a la comisaría a aclarar esta cuestión –informó el policía, mientras enviaba la matrícula de Naruto por radio.

-¡Aclárala tú! –ordenó Naruto con frialdad.

Hinata pestañeó y se le subieron los colores.

-Ah, lo que usted cree es que… por Dios hombre, ¿cómo iba a querer molestarme de esa manera? Quiero decir… nunca se le ocurriría mirarme de esa forma…

-Entonces, ¿qué hacía el caballero? –preguntó el policía con cansada paciencia.

-Quería llevarme a casa, pero no nos poníamos de acuerdo –explicó Hinata, tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los dos ¿el policía creía que Naruto la perseguía con intenciones deshonestas?

-Y ahora va a ser sensata y meterse en el coche -dijo Naruto con determinación.

Hinata dio la vuelta al coche y entró en él.

-No es culpa mía que el policía creyese que me estabas haciendo proposiciones –murmuró, avergonzada.

-Lo que pensaba es que yo era tu chulo –afirmó Naruto, furioso.

Hinata se sentó en el lujoso asiento, decidiendo que lo mejor era callarse. Coche lujoso, traje lujoso… en esta zona en especial, era lógico que el poli sospechara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme pasar semejante vergüenza? –masculló Naruto, arrancando el coche.

-Perdón, pero me estabas molestando.

-¿Yo… molestándote a… ti?

Hinata reflexionó adormilada que no era extraño que le resultase difícil de aceptar. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le lamiera los zapatos, comenzando por las mujeres, a quienes el consideraba juguetes de usar y tirar, inmediatamente reemplazables por otros mejores y nuevos.

Naruto la sacudió para despertarla.

-Las mujeres no se suelen dormir en mi compañía.

-No me gustas –murmuró Hinata semidormida, despertando de golpe al oír sus propias palabras.

-Mejor, así no se te ocurrirán ideas raras cuando estemos en el país de la Tierra, ¿no?

-No me voy al país de la Tierra.

-Entonces le podrás mandar a Jiraya simpáticas postales de la cárcel que pongan: "Me alegro de que no estés aquí".

-Quizás deberíamos discutirlo un poco –dijo Hinata con voz trémula, el estómago hecho un nudo.

-Me parece que sí, porque una patrona enfurecida apareció cuando golpeé la puerta de tu apartamento y un perro se puso a ladrar enfurecido.

-¡Oh, no! –dijo Hinata horrorizada-. ¡Oyó a Akamaru y ahora sabe que está allí!

-Y cómo no se permiten animales… -Naruto exhaló un exagerado suspiro-. Me parece que será cuestión de deshacerte del perro o buscarte otro apartamento.

Hinata lo miró con recelo.

-¿Por qué habrás golpeado la puerta? El pobre Akamaru estará muerto de miedo. Normalmente es de lo más silencioso.

-Me parece que el país de la Tierra te llama –susurró Naruto-. La vida podría ser tan distinta… sin deudas… sin jueces desagradables… Jiraya feliz como un niño con zapatos nuevos y tú feliz sabiendo que le das la mejor noticia de su vida. ¿Te parece mal? No creo que algo que le pueda causar placer a Jiraya en este difícil momento de su vida pueda estar mal.

Se lo quedó mirando como hipnotizada. Era tan inteligente, tan listo al encontrar el momento preciso para decir las cosas. Ahí estaba ella, a punto de que la echaran a la calle porque deshacerse de Akamaru era impensable, y una versión viva y coleando del diablo le presentaba la tentación sin atisbo de vergüenza.

-No podría…

-Claro que podrías –la contradijo Naruto suavemente.- Podrías hacerlo… por Jiraya.

Los labios le temblaron al pensar que nunca, nunca más vería a Jiraya.

-Mi perro, Akamaru…

-Tu perro puede venir también. Te llevas lo imprescindible y mandaré a alguien para que recoja el resto mañana.

Naruto se bajó del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirle la portezuela.

-¡Venga! –urgió.

Y Hinata se encontró haciendo lo que él le decía, sin fuerzas para luchar. Una mentira piadosa, era como Naruto la había llamado. El simulacro de un compromiso para alegrarle los últimos días a Jiraya. Quizás mentir no era siempre malo…

La patrona salió de su piso al oírlos entrar. En cuanto comenzó a protestas, Naruto le puso un fajo de billetes en la mano.

-La señorita Hyûga deja el apartamento. Espero que esto cubra lo que le debe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono junto a su cama sonó horriblemente cerca y pasaron unos segundos hasta que Hinata se diera cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, sino en la de Naruto Uzumaki. Su mirada cayó sobre la maleta abierta. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez, agarró el auricular.

-¿Hola? –dijo nerviosa.

-Levántate, Hinata –sonó la profunda voz de Naruto, haciéndola sentarse de golpe en la cama-. Son las seis y media. Te quiero en el gimnasio vestida adecuadamente y totalmente despierta a las ocho.

-¿El gimnasio? –se sorprendió Hinata al enterarse de que tenía que levantarse antes de las siete, particularmente un sábado. Akamaru todavía dormía tranquilo en su cesta.

-He contratado a un entrenador para que te ponga en forma -terminó Naruto secamente y colgó.

Un entrenador. Hinata se imaginó un sargento de infantería, una masa de músculos que le gritaría órdenes salpicadas de insultos. O quizás el entrenador era alguien agradable que la hiciera trabajar poco a poco. Trató de imaginarse a Naruto contratando a alguien agradable. La esperanza se desvaneció rápidamente. El entrenador sería duro e impío. Después de todo Naruto la había llamado perezosa.

Despertó a Akamaru y lo llevó a un patio cerrado que había visto al llegar la noche anterior al final del pasillo, cuando Naruto la había puesto en manos del mayordomo, como si hubiera sido un paquete.

Cuando Akamaru hizo sus necesidades, volvió al dormitorio a darse una ducha. ¿Ropa adecuada? Un pantalón suelto y una camiseta talla extra grande eran lo único que tenía. Le hacían parecer igual de ancha que alta. ¿Una esbelta Hinata? ¿Y si la gimnasia funcionaba? Se imaginó a Kiba reconociéndola como un miembro del sexo opuesto.

El estómago le hacía ruido de hambre. Estaba por ir a la cocina cuando un discreto golpe sonó en la puerta.

El mayordomo apareció portando una bandeja con un gran vaso lleno de un líquido gris verdoso. Realmente asqueroso.

-Ayer la señorita Namiko Takahara le mandó su plan de régimen por fax a la cocinera –le explicó-. Creo que ésta es su propia receta para un cóctel energético matinal.

-Oh… -sorprendida y con cierta reticencia, aceptó el vaso. ¿Plan de régimen? Estaba dispuesta a hacer ejercicio físico, pero hacer dieta… ¿Y quien era esa señorita que el mayordomo mencionaba?

-¿La señorita Namiko Takahara? –preguntó al fin.

-Es la entrenadora –explicó el mayordomo inexpresivo-. Las instrucciones concernientes a sus menús fueron de lo más precisas.

Con que su entrenador era una mujer. Hinata bebió la mezcla, haciendo una extraña mueca cuando el sabor le invadió la boca. Sabía a agua de fregar, pero intentando no poner cara de asco, se lo tomó todo, esperando que el mayordomo le dijese cuándo era el desayuno.

-El señor Uzumaki la espera en el gimnasio en cinco minutos –le informó el mayordomo retirándose.

-¿Y el desayuno? ¿Es mas tarde?

-Ése era el desayuno, señorita Hyûga.

Al ver su cara atónita, el mayordomo miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedo tomar en esa dieta?

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza, y luego le dijo cómo llegar al gimnasio. Al pasar, vio magníficos cuadros y hermosas alfombras. No la sorprendió entrar a un gimnasio fantástico lleno de los más modernos aparatos.

Al final de la espaciosa habitación, Naruto, apoyado contra una moderna máquina de tortura, charlaba con una morena. Probablemente Namiko Takahara, que vestía menos ropa de la que Hinata usaba para dormir. Una camiseta mínima le cubría apenas el delicado busto y pantalones cortos apretados como una segunda piel le marcaban las increíblemente delgadas caderas. Cada centímetro de lo que quedaba al descubierto estaba bronceado y suave como la seda.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa? Hinata se preguntó ante la inevitable comparación.

-No te quedes ahí –dijo Naruto, que llevaba un traje oscuro-, Namiko me ha hecho el favor de ocuparse personalmente de ti.

La morena la estudió con ojos críticos mientras se aproximaba. Naruto se giró también y sus cejas se arquearon al verle el aspecto.

-¿No tenías nada más adecuado que ponerte?

-Hinata probablemente se sienta incómoda con ropa más insinuante. Lo he visto otras veces. Por suerte la dieta y el ejercicio pueden hacer milagros…

-Mirad, no soy una cosa sobre la que podáis discutir como si no existiese…

-Ya te mandaré un equipo –dijo Naruto, con expresión distante mientras se retiraba.

Namiko la evaluó de la cabeza a los pies con sus ojos azules y acuosos y sin pensar lo que hacía, Hinata corrió tras Naruto. De repente, sentía que era su único amigo.

-¡Naruto! –lo alcanzó en la puerta y susurró- Naruto, ésa no es una mujer normal. De costado es como una tabla. No sabía que alguien podía ser tan flaco sin morirse. Por supuesto que le debo parecer enorme, pero yo no puedo evitar haber nacido así.

Después de una pausa atónita, Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas.

-No le veo la gracia –dijo Hinata mortificada-. Cuando me dijiste que tenía que trabajar duro no mencionaste ni la dieta ni que me pondrías a cargo de un bicho palo. ¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado? Como si yo fuese un elefante.

Naruto se apoyó contra la pared tratando de contener las carcajadas.

-Es el trato, Hinata. Namiko es famosa por sus resultados.

-Tengo hambre –murmuró Hinata, pero se dio cuenta de que no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Al relajársele la cara con la risa, era otro hombre. Tenía un atractivo increíble, reconoció, y sus labios se hacían más apetitosos con una sonrisa como ésa. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado y dirigió su mirada incómoda a la pared.

-Mala suerte. Si no se sufre, no se gana.

-¿Alguna vez has estado a dieta?

-No lo necesito. Soy demasiado disciplinado para cometer excesos.

Hinata retiró la mirada del perfil digno de un escultor griego y miró al suelo.

-¡No hagas eso, siempre me enerva! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

La sorprendió que se hubiese dado cuenta de que nunca lo miraba a los ojos, pero levantó la vista y la pétrea mandíbula se relajó un poco antes de que Naruto se diera la vuelta para irse.

-Hinata… será mejor que empecemos –llamó Namiko Takahara-. Comenzaremos por pesarte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hasta mañana –dijo Namiko.

Boca abajo en la colchoneta, cubierta de sudor, Hinata trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero ni pudo hacer ese movimiento.

-Estás fuera de forma, querida –suspiró su verdugo mientras se iba-. Pero ahora que te he dado los ejercicios, podrás seguir por tu cuenta todos los días.

Todos los días. Hinata contuvo un quejido, pero se forzó a sonreír agradecida. Namiko era dura y no tenía ni un ápice de sentido del humor, pero había trabajado con ella incansablemente para conseguir que hiciese todos los ejercicios con corrección. Horriblemente incansable.

Al quedarse sola, Hinata se quedó dormida, pero unos pasos la despertaron. Levantó la cabeza y vio los brillantes zapatos del mayordomo.

-¿Dónde quiere comer?

-Aquí está bien.

Le puso la bandeja en el suelo. Un plato lleno de ensalada verde y verduras crudas apareció a su lado.

-Nunca me ha gustado la ensalada.

-Es una dieta desintoxicante, creo –comentó el hombre-. A media tarde le toca un pomelo entero.

Las papilas gustativas se me van a atrofiar, se dijo Hinata, pero tenía tanta hambre que mordisqueó un tallo de apio.

-Me gustan los carbohidratos, la pasta, la carne, la tarta de chocolate… -dijo con voz lastimera.

Un par de zapatos elegantes hechos a mano apareció en su campo visual.

-Pero no puedes hacer trampa.

-Pensé que estabas en el banco –dijo Hinata acusadoramente.

-Mi intención es controlar este proyecto. Y por suerte he venido, porque Namiko se ha ido y aquí estás, tirada sin hacer nada como si estuvieras de vacaciones.

-¡Me siento tan débil que no me puedo mover!

Naruto se puso de cuclillas a su lado con agilidad.

-He mirado tu examen médico del banco. Estás en perfectas condiciones físicas. No hay motivos por los que no puedas seguir un programa para ponerte en forma –los ojos azules la asaltaron como un choque frontal-. ¿Por qué no te pusiste la ropa que te mandé?

Parecía todo tan pequeño que no le había dado la gana hacer el esfuerzo de ponérselo frente a Namiko.

-Necesito comer para tener energía.

Naruto le dirigió una fría mirada de reproche.

-Tienes la actitud equivocada. Antes de empezar, ya te das por vencida, y por eso, ni lo intentas.

-Seguiré el programa… ¿Vale?

-No, no me vale. Quiero que te comprometas un ciento cinco por ciento –Naruto la estudió con intensidad fulminante, la mandíbula rígida. ¿Por qué sentía, a pesar de todo, un cosquilleo en su interior al ver su dulce expresión agotada? Estrechó aun más los ojos-. Recuerda lo que esto me cuesta. La suma total de tus deudas era considerable. Si no lo has entendido hasta ahora, entiéndelo de una vez. Te lo tienes que ganar.

Hinata palideció y no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-Yo… yo…

-Si empiezas a flaquear, me tendrás aquí tomándote el tiempo. Y si te parece que Namiko es dura, es que no sabes lo que es bueno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Qué alegría verte! –exclamó Kiba esa tarde, levantándole la moral cuando llegó a su casa.

Tímidamente se retiró el flequillo de los ojos y le sonrió.

Alto, delgado y moreno, Kiba respondió con un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro y le mostró la cocina.

-Unos amigos se quedaron un par de días. ¡Mira qué desastre me han dejado! –se quejó.

-Te lo arreglo en un periquete –le dijo Hinata con entusiasmo.

Cuando salía, Kiba la miró y frunció las cejas. Haciendo una pausa en la puerta, la miró.

-¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo o cambiado el maquillaje?

-No, no llevo maquillaje –se envaró Hinata.

-Pues tengo que decirte que estás muy bonita.

Kiba meneó su elegante cabeza, como sorprendido por haber hecho tal descubrimiento y se fue, dejándola que se ocupara de las montañas de platos sucios que se apilaban en todas superficies posibles.

Bonita. El primer cumplido que Kiba se dignaba a hacerle. Hinata se quedó en el centro de la mugrienta cocina con una expresión soñadora en la cara. Quizás la dieta desintoxicante ya empezaba a funcionar si Kiba por fin se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer…

Sintiéndose como alguien en una misión que transformaría su vida, Hinata se juró estar en el gimnasio a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Canturreando alegremente, lavó los platos, fregó el suelo y limpió el fogón.

-¡No sé cómo lo logras! –exclamó Kiba apreciativo mientras se ponía la chaqueta del elegante traje-. ¿Qué haría sin ti, Hinata?

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

-Me voy, pero no es necesario que te des prisa –le aseguró Kiba-. Y si encuentras un minuto para la aspiradora en el salón, te lo agradecería.

-No hay problema –se apresuró a decirle-. ¿Ya funciona la lavadora?

-No. El técnico viene el miércoles.

Hinata lo siguió hasta la puerta de entrada con aspecto de estar pisando suelo sagrado.

-¿Una cita? –preguntó con estudiada indiferencia.

-Sí. Es guapísima –rió Kiba-. ¡Hasta luego, Hinata! –y, cogiéndola de sorpresa, le besó amablemente la frente. Hinata recordaría la radiante sonrisa del rostro de Kiba para siempre y la sensación de sus cálidos labios sobre su frente. Sin quererlo, un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de su cara.

Hinata llegó a la imponente casa de Naruto Uzumaki después de las diez, porque no quiso irse del apartamento de Kiba sin antes haber lustrado todos los muebles y aspirado cada centímetro de la alfombra. Sus mejillas aun estaban arreboladas. Tocó el timbre y respondió al saludo del mayordomo con una efusividad que sorprendió al hombre y con una sonrisa ausente antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Naruto, que salía de uno de los elegantes salones de recepción, la tomó totalmente por sorpresa. La estudió detenidamente. Su ceño fruncido se acentuó al ver su sonrojo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-¿Per… perdona? –tartamudeó Hinata.

-Esperaba un informe de tu progreso a las seis y ya te habías ido –informó Naruto, adusto.

-Oh… estaba con Kiba –le dijo ausente, estudiando sus facciones. Una serie de estúpidas comparaciones se le pasaban por la mente. Naruto era más fuerte, más atlético que Kiba, su piel de un tono dorado, mientras que la de Kiba era blanca. Naruto llevaba el pelo corto ligeramente alborotado, haciéndolo más atractivo y el adorable pelo de Kiba caía sobre la frente… Dios mío, ¿qué hacía estudiando cada detalle de su apariencia, cuando antes ni se atrevía a mirarlo?

Tenía un aspecto tan inmaculado, tan perfecto… ¿Cómo lo lograba? Ahí estaba ella, con la camiseta manchada de fregar, el pelo revuelto por el viento y los zapatos sucios.

-¿Quién es Kiba? ¿Tu novio?

-No, no tengo novio… Kiba es sólo… Kiba.

-¿Kiba? –preguntó Naruto impaciente, elevando una ceja.

-Kiba Inuzuka –la mirada de sus ojos perlados se hizo más ausente todavía, acentuándose el sonrojo-. Yo lo quiero, pero él no me mira con esos ojos, aunque creo que está a punto…

-Y yo estoy a punto de que me dé un ataque. Espero que no le hayas dicho nada de nuestro acuerdo particular.

-Oh, no. Kiba y yo no tenemos ese tipo de conversación. Nada profundo.

La puerta del salón de donde había salido Naruto se abrió y una rubia preciosa que llevaba un elegante vestido negro de tirantes se asomó.

-¿Problemas con el servicio, Naruto?

Naruto distrajo su frustrada atención de Hinata para sonreírle.

-No te preocupes, Asuka.

Hinata se fue a su habitación y saludó a Akamaru en su canasta. Luego dio de comer a Naruto, el pez, sintiéndose culpable de que estuviese solo en la pecera. Seguro que se había comido a sus dos compañeros anteriores porque eran del sexo equivocado. Era un pez agresivo. Quizás la llegada de una hembra lo transformase.

Mientras se ponía el ajustado pijama de pantaloncitos cortos, luchó contra el convencimiento de que si no comía pronto, el estómago se le quedaría pegado a la columna. Después de todo, ahora tenía una meta clara, un objetivo real. Kiba valía el compromiso de ciento cinco por ciento que Naruto pretendía. Se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma al programa de Namiko.

Pero el hambre la hizo revolverse en la cama, incapaz de dormir.

A la una, se levantó con una decisión súbita. Una manzana, una tostada, una taza de té con una gotita de leche. Seguro que eso no se notaría en la balanza.

Hinata bajó a la cocina por la casa oscura y silenciosa. Abrió la nevera y se arrodilló ante ella, mirando la variedad de tentaciones disponibles con una sonrisa radiante. Al fin satisfaría su deseo.

Un pecadillo. Un sándwich. No le pondría mantequilla, negoció consigo misma. ¿Qué tal una rebanada fina de queso con una tostada y esa salsa… o quizás…?

-¿Se puede saber a qué estas jugando?

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

Hola!! Espero no me maten por cortarlo aki… xD Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me han animado mucho a seguir con la historia!! Bueno, qué os parece?? Os gusta como va avanzando la relación de estos dos? Naruto sigue estando un poco frío y duro pero veamos qué ocurre el capitulo siguiente… xD Y a Hinata le gusta Kiba! Quien lo iba a decir, acostumbrados que estábamos a que dedicara su admiración al bueno de Naruto…

Y sí, Hinata y Sakura son hermanitas… No de sangre claro, pero hermanitas, y no te preocupes **Raven_Sakura** k Sakura no es mala!

Gracias a todos los demas por dejarme vuestras opiniones!

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, hasta el proximo capi!!! Besitos!


	3. Capitulo 3

Aquí viene la continuación! Espero que disfrutéis! ^^

**N/A: **Como ya he dicho, la historia no me pertenece a mi, si no a **Lynne Graham. **Los personajes tampoco son mios (exceptuando los que me he inventado por necesidades de la historia) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Capítulo 3**

Con un ahogado grito de susto, Hinata se giró, con el corazón latiéndole tanto que no podía respirar. Las luces bajas de los armarios se encendieron, iluminando a Naruto, descalzo con el torso desnudo y sólo un par de vaqueros, observándola con total desprecio.

-Sólo quería comer algo –murmuró Hinata, trémula-. No pensé que despertaría a nadie.

-Cuando me voy a la cama, acciono el sistema de alarma. Si algo se mueve por aquí, enseguida me entero.

Hinata lo estudió con sus enormes ojos perlados. Vestido, intimidaba, pero semidesnudo era… era… impresionante. En el instante en que ese pensamiento se le ocurrió, se ruborizó de mortificación y miró a otro lado, aterrorizada de que él pudiera leerle en la cara lo que pensaba, pero mentalmente lo seguía viendo. Anchos hombros dorados, delgados músculos flexionándose bajo la suave piel, un magnífico torso sin vello en los pectorales y un estómago duro y plano como una tabla.

Una ola de extraño calor se inició en el estómago de Hinata y bajó hacia un sitio infinitamente más íntimo. La boca se le quedó seca y no sabía lo que le pasaba. Asustada por su aparición y muerta de vergüenza porque la había pillado, Hinata abrió la boca para explicarse, pero un sollozo ahogado se escapó de sus labios.

-¡Maldita sea! No puede ser que tengas tanta hambre.

Hinata se levantó del suelo y se enderezó, dispuesta a irse, e intentando dominar sus emociones. No supo interpretar el silencio que siguió, sólo se lo imaginó conteniendo la lengua para no hacerla llorar. Siempre había sido muy sensible y ya estaba harta de llorar, pero él la hacía sentirse rara, inútil y boba.

-Dios… -pronunció Naruto con incredulidad- eres completamente tentadora. Tienes un cuerpo magnífico…

Hinata se quedó tan sorprendida que se giró a mirarlo y conectó con los atónitos ojos azules, ocupados en una valoración íntima de su cuerpo semi vestido. Al darse cuenta de que sólo llevaba un ajustado pijama de pantalón corto, Hinata enrojeció ante el escrutinio tan atrevido y cruzó los brazos.

Naruto, sorpresivamente, le agarró suavemente los brazos, impidiendo que se cubriera, hipnotizado por la orgullosa curva de los generosos pechos que la camiseta de algodón revelaba claramente. Su mirada se detuvo en la pequeñísima cintura, y pareció resultarle imposible mantener la distancia, porque dio dos pasos y se acercó, haciéndola darse una vuelta con una mano impaciente. Fascinado, observó la femenina curva de sus caderas y la sorprendente longitud de sus torneadas piernas.

-Pensaba que eras gorda. ¡Ni sabía que tenías cintura! Y Dios, todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo –repitió Naruto con voz ahogada-, lo que cubrían tus ropas informes era unas curvas de las que hacen fantasear a los adolescentes por la noche.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! –se soltó Hinata y se tapó con los brazos, convencida de que la estaba tomando el pelo. Pero era evidente por la expresión de sus ojos que no la consideraba tan gorda como había creído en un principio.

-Es evidente que no lo sabes –respondió Naruto, con una indescifrable expresión en sus ojos mientras la seguía mirando-. Y, como obviamente no tienes ni idea de cómo sacarle provecho, yo sí. Nos iremos al país de la Tierra dentro de unos días.

-¿Unos días? –repitió Hinata como un loro-. Pero eso no me da tiempo para…

-No necesitas tiempo. Lo único que necesitas es la ropa adecuada y que te arreglen esa melena descuidada que tienes.

Naruto caminó con su habitual gracia hacia la nevera, abrió la puerta de par en par y le echó a Hinata una mirada satírica.

-¡Come lo que quieras! Y tranquila con el ejercicio. Conserva tu potencial. Le sacaré provecho a cada delicioso centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Naruto se fue después de hacer la invitación, exudando las olas de la satisfacción que reservaba para cerrar un buen contrato.

¿Cada delicioso centímetro? incapaz de creérselo, Hinata se miró el abundante busto, que tanta mortificación le había causado en la adolescencia. Su madrastra y Sakura eran delgadas y de busto pequeño. En cambio ella, siempre había intentado esconderse detrás de ropas grandes y holgadas, para intentar pasar desapercibida. Aun recordaba con vergüenza el día en que Sakura la convenció para ponerse algo más… escotado para ir a clase. Todas las miradas no se despegaron de ella ni un segundo.

Y en el colegio, los comentarios crueles de las chicas y groseros de los muchachos habían devastado la confianza en su propio cuerpo. Su silueta de reloj de arena, llena de sensuales redondeles, había sido ridiculizado hasta hartarla, haciéndola llegar a casa llorando muchísimas veces.

Su madrastra le había comprado una sudadera enorme que le llegaba hasta las caderas y disimulaba el tamaño de sus pechos. Desde entonces, Hinata se vestía de esa manera.

Y sin embargo, Naruto Uzumaki la había mirado con mal disimulado aprecio. No, no es que fuese algo personal, se corrigió, sino que había dicho que tenía el tipo de curvas que les gustan a los adolescentes, lo cual no era ninguna novedad. Su juicio había sido objetivo. Pero lo que ella siempre había considerado una gran desventaja, por algún motivo Naruto pensaba que era un mérito.

Y, de repente, le decía que no necesitaba hacer dieta y tampoco demasiado ejercicio. ¿Realmente se había quedado ahí permitiéndole que la observara cuando estaba casi desnuda? Al darse cuenta de ello, una ola de vergüenza la recorrió, haciéndola sentirse enferma y quitándole las ganas de comer. Cerró la puesta de la nevera y volvió a su habitación.

Así que Naruto Uzumaki no la consideraba tan fea como al principio. Se miró por encima del hombro la pronunciada curva de las caderas en el espejo, sin poder creerse que cambiara tanto de actitud.

* * *

Naruto entró al gimnasio con Namiko la mañana siguiente y se detuvo en seco. Se le cayeron las gafas de sol de la mano. Vestida con una ajustada malla verde oscura, hinata hacía sus ejercicios de precalentamiento.

Resistiendo el deseo de cubrirse como una colegiala, Hinata se dijo que la malla era más discreta que un traje de baño, pero atrapada en la penetrante mirada azul, comenzó a sentirse mareada y poco a poco se detuvo.

Por primera vez fue consciente de su propio cuerpo de la forma más extraordinariamente inquietante. Una ola de calor la envolvió de la cabeza a los pies. Las pupilas se le dilataron y sentía la piel caliente y demasiado pequeña para su propio cuerpo. Los pechos se volvieron pesados y tensos y su respiración entrecortada hacía que, apretados por la malla de algodón, los pezones le dolieran de tan sensibles que estaban.

-Me levanté muy temprano esta mañana –pestañeó rápidamente mientras Namiko le alargaba las gafas a Naruto, que se las quedó mirando como si no fueran suyas. Cruzó los brazos por encima de la cintura con la cara ardiendo, mientras se esforzaba por dilucidar qué le había pasado durante esos segundos. Esperaba que no se repitiese, porque se había sentido realmente rara.

Naruto caminó hacia uno de los ventanales y lo siguió con la mirada, observando la tensión en sus amplios hombros cubiertos por la camisa de seda. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué lo preocuparía. Los negocios, seguro. O quizás la irritación de tenerla en su casa alterándole su metódica existencia.

Pero Hinata no sabía que en ese momento, los pensamientos del joven rubio estaban ocupados intentando calmar sus revolucionadas hormonas. Por un segundo, pensó, mientras disimulaba mirando por la ventana, estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de ese sugerente cuerpo cubierto con esa malla que no hacía más que resaltar sus apetitosos atributos. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando aquello y se obligó a alejar esos sugestivos pensamientos de su cabeza.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Hinata se miraba al espejo, apreciando su brillante y sedosa melena que caía sobre sus hombros. Gracias a los cuidados del famoso estilista, había conseguido que su liso cabello consiguiera un aspecto saludable. Ahora, el pelo que casi siempre había llevado recogido, caía como una cascada, enmarcando su rostro y acentuando los delicados ángulos de sus facciones. En otra parte del salón de belleza la esperaba la experta en maquillaje. Con su consejo para elegir las sombras apropiadas, Hinata se quedó encantada con el efecto que unos pocos cosméticos podían lograr.

Finalmente salió, llevando un bolso lleno de productos, como Naruto le había indicado, y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Allí estaba él hablando por su móvil y mirando el reloj con expresión seria.

Cuando se hallaba a unos dos metros de él, Naruto giró la cabeza y la vio. Se detuvo, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en los azules ojos como el cielo. A Hinata se le secó la garganta, el corazón se le aceleró mientras esperaba su reacción.

-Considerable mejora –comentó Naruto. Guardó el teléfono y se dirigió a la salida sin otorgarle más que una rápida mirada crítica.

Hinata sintió un ligero pinchazo en el pecho ante el aparente desprecio de él, pero al pensar en Kiba y en lo que diría ante su nuevo look, se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa soñadora. Tenía ganas de verle.

-Se nota, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-La mejora –le recordó ilusionada-. No me puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto. Estoy completamente segura de que Kiba se sorprenderá, tal vez cambie de opinión sobre mi… Y todo esto es gracias ti. De verdad, gracias.

La mandíbula de Naruto se tensó y un gruñido se dejó escuchar de su garganta.

-Sólo del cuello para arriba. Tu guardarropa sigue siendo un desastre –apuntó, fríamente, mientras le dejaba paso para que se metiera en la limusina que esperaba con el chofer al volante.

-No, pasa tú primero –le dijo incómoda, todavía consciente de que él era el jefe.

-Muévete, Hinata –le gritó.

Hinata se metió presurosa en el coche. ¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿Había dicho algo que le ofendiera? Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle y se dio una bofetada mental: para él, ella siempre había sido un estorbo. Y ahora no iba a cambiar nada. Se dijo que había sido tonta al agradecerle antes. Todo esto era por el por el interés de Naruto. Sintiéndose triste, pensó que nunca conseguiría poder trabar un poco de amistad con él. Luego recordó las extrañas sensaciones que él provocaba en su cuerpo. Avergonzada, pensó que debía tratarlas de ignorar.

-No pensé que te tomarías la molestia de venir al salón –dijo Hinata, sonrojada, sentándose.

-Yo tampoco. Estaba en medio de una reunión de directores cuando de repente se me ocurrió que no te podía dejar sola en un sitió así. Podías aparecer totalmente desconocida.

-Estoy segura de que todo esto ha sido un inconveniente para ti –murmuró con tristeza.

-¡Y que lo digas! Pero hoy liquidaremos la cuestión de la ropa también. Nos vamos al país de la Tierra pasado mañana.

-¿Tan pronto? Akamaru me extrañará muchísimo.

-¿El perrito? No lo he visto desde la noche anterior en que te mudaste –comentó Naruto dándose cuenta con retraso de ese hecho sorprendente.

-Sí, sólo que no te has dado cuenta. Se esconde cuando ve gente. Su dueño anterior lo trató muy mal. Se tendrá que quedar en tu casa mientras no estoy.

-¿No podría quedárselo… eh… Kiba?

-Akamaru le tiene terror a los hombres. Además Kiba trabaja todo el día y a veces sale de noche. Lo voy a extrañar también… ¿Crees que estaré en el país de la Tierra mucho? –preguntó con tristeza en los ojos. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué se dedica Kiba? –preguntó él, sin responderle.

-Es agente de bolsa en una compañía que se llama Inu y qué sé yo.

-Es lógico.

-¿Qué?

-Que el caradura que te usa como su chacha personal sea un agente de bolsa. Son muy rápidos para detectar negocios. Te vio venir.

-¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Kiba no es un caradura! –dijo Hinata, la mirada fija en el tráfico -¿Cómo te enteraste de que lo ayudaba con la casa? –necesitó saber.

-Oí a las secretarias comentar lo idiota que fuiste hace dos semanas. Parece que no conoces ni uno de los trucos que las mujeres nacen sabiendo. Hacerle la colada a un tipo no te lleva muy lejos que digamos.

-¡Te odio! ¿Sabes? –lo miró Hinata con los perlados ojos llenos de reproche.

-¿Por decirte la verdad? Si tuvieras verdaderos amigos, ya te habrían avisado y aconsejado hace tiempo.

Durante un segundo, sus fabulosos ojos azules la hicieron perder la concentración. Las pestañas aletearon confusas y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Respiró y miró hacia fuera nuevamente, el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

-Piensas que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, sin embargo ni me conoces a mí ni a Kiba. ¿Qué tipo de consejos crees que necesito?

-Dios… no soy un consejero sentimental –declaró Naruto totalmente aburrido.

-Jiraya te malcrió terriblemente… -la desazón por su rechazo la hizo atacarlo-. Por eso lo preocupas tanto. Se siente responsable de cómo has salido.

Se hizo un silencio mortal, lo que indicó a Hinata que había sido demasiado directa con un tema delicado. Ella sabía, por las cartas de Jiraya, que Naruto antes no había sido así. Era un joven jovial y lleno de vida. Y el amor llegó. Tuvo una relación con una chica… Una chica que luego le rompió el corazón. Entonces vino Jiraya y para intentar apaciguar la enorme pena del primer amor fallido, lo mimó en exceso… y Naruto acabó convirtiéndose, a raíz de todo eso, en un hombre frívolo y sin escrúpulos. A Hinata le habría gustado conocerlo antes de que todo hubiera sucedido de esa manera. Tal vez en esos tiempos sonreía más a menudo… Seguro que sí, y estaba completamente segura de que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, como la que había visto aquel día en el gimnasio. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar semejante visión. A parte de hermosa, le había parecido una sonrisa tan sensual…

Entonces un par de ojos ofendidos llenos de incredulidad que estaban fijos en ella la hicieron aterrizar en la realidad. Lo miró atemorizada.

-Lamento haber sido tan sincera, pero es que puedes resultar muy grosero y además no te preocupa herir los sentimientos de la gente –concluyó Hinata temblorosa.

-¿Con que es así, eh? –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sardónica que descartaba totalmente sus afirmaciones.

Pero Hinata se dio cuenta de que había metido el dedo en la llaga. Por otro lado, se sintió avergonzada. ¿Cómo había podido traicionar la confidencia que Jiraya le había hecho? Y aunque no los mostrara demasiado, Naruto tenía sentimientos. Y, por supuesto, ella se los había herido al contarle que Jiraya se sentía culpable de los errores que había cometido cuando era su tutor.

-No tendría que haber dicho esas cosas –susurró Hinata valientemente, intentando arreglar el daño-, Jiraya sólo lo dijo aquella vez que tuviste tanta publicidad por abandonar a la actriz, ¿recuerdas? La que tuvieron que llevar al hospital por sobredosis.

-No fue por sobredosis, sino por alcoholismo. La dejé porque no estaba nunca sobria –respondió Naruto fríamente.

-Jiraya no… no lo sa… sabía y se molestó mucho por todo lo que publicó la prensa –tartamudeó ella.

-¡Joder! Salí con ella unas pocas semanas y tenía el problema mucho antes de conocerme, pero la persuadí para que se pusiera en manos de expertos –los electrizantes ojos la desafiaron-. Incluso me ocupé de que estuviera en una unidad especial que le propiciara todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

-Jiraya habría estado tan aliviado de saberlo –dijo Hinata bajándose tras él del coche y apoyando una ansiosa mano en su brazo.

Él la miró desde su altura con tal arrogancia, que ella retiró la mano como si se hubiese quemado.

-No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos –lo miró con sincera preocupación.

-¿Herir mis sentimientos? ¿De dónde has sacado la idea de…?

-No aceptas bien las disculpas, ¿verdad? –dijo Hinata, azorada ante la amarga rabia que relampagueó en sus brillantes ojos claros.-. Cada vez que abro la boca, meto más la pata.

-Vendría bien que hicieras voto de silencio –masculló Naruto.

Lo ponía nervioso, se dijo Hinata consternada y encorvó los hombros.

-No te encorves –una delgada mano le empujó la espalda con suavidad para que se enderezara.

De repente, a Hinata se le vino el mundo abajo. Era tan frío, tan cruel y crítico que siempre había encontrado imposible concentrarse cuando estaba con él. Sin embargo, a veces la trataba, como ahora, con suavidad. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, que la trataba así sólo para su conveniencia, para que cumpliera el trato. No podía creer que antes hubiera sido de otro modo.

Naruto miró la temblorosa línea de sus labios.

-¡No voy a llorar! ¡No! –juró Hinata.

-No te creo.

Sus enormes ojos perlados se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Dios… Tienes unos ojos preciosos –aseguró Naruto con un tono abrupto y áspero, mirándola a la cara como si fuera la única mujer del universo.

Completamente anonadada, Hinata lo miró conteniendo la respiración. Su voz profunda y sensual le recorrió la columna como una ola, causándole un escalofrío. Paralizada por esos increíbles ojos profundos, creyó que el mundo se había detenido. Sin embargo, en otro nivel, reconoció el deseo desesperado que surgía de sus entrañas como una bestia hambrienta y aterradora. La sensación la asustó enormemente, pero aunque quisiera no podría haberse movido, ni hablado, ni roto el hechizo que la encadenaba.

Fue Naruto quien lo hizo. Las negras pestañas descendieron, liberándola de la prisión de sus emociones. Mientras lo miraba, desorientada por lo que sucedía, lo vio respirar lenta y profundamente, como un hombre que se recupera de un largo sueño y comienza a caminar.

-Acabo de tener una sensación muy rara –le confió Hinata, corriendo a su lado y chocándose con unos turistas.

-¿Una sensación rara? –formuló Naruto con voz inexpresiva, tirando de su mano para sacarla de entre la gente.

-No me siento muy bien –declaró. Sentía el cuerpo primero frío y luego caliente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, las piernas le temblaban como la gelatina y los pechos le latían de forma incómoda. Enfocó los ojos asombrados en la corbata seda burdeos-. Espero que no sea la gripe. Quizás estoy triste porque no veré a Kiba durante un tiempo.

Lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida por la intensidad de su mirada penetrante.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso de mis ojos? –preguntó.

-Estaba tratando de distraerte para que no lloraras. Y funcionó –dijo, con ojos tan helados y remotos como el Himalaya.

Naruto la hizo atravesar las puertas doradas de la impresionante tienda frente a la cual se habían detenido, pero una vez dentro, la abandonó para irse a conversar con una esbelta mujer mayor que parecía esperarlo.

Mientras, ella se dedicó a pasearse por la tienda, mirando los elegantes vestidos. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella no podría pagar uno de esos vestidos ni con el sueldo de un año entero. Entonces fijó su vista en un hermosísimo vestido de novia. Era un vestido sin mangas, ceñido hasta la cintura con cordeles, semejante a un corpiño, y luego caía en doble capa hasta rozar el suelo, ondeado como las olas del mar. También llevaba unos guantes de seda blanca que cubrían hasta los codos. Se imaginó a sí misma el día de su boda con ese precioso vestido. Estaba al lado de…

-Mariah te elegirá la ropa –una mano grande tocó su hombro, dándole la vuelta. Ella, que había estado con los ojos cerrados, se sonrojó al ver a Naruto mirándola con extrañeza. Entonces Naruto dirigió su vista al vestido que ella había estado mirando. Contempló el vestido y luego la contempló a ella, y su fría mirada la apenó-. No cuestiones su elección. Sabe lo que quiero. Y te agradecería que te centraras en esto, para poder hacerlo lo más real posible, y dejes tus fantasías de adolescente con Kiba.

El acentuado sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Hinata no hizo más que afirmar las suposiciones de Naruto, que frunció el ceño, irritado.

Y con fría seguridad se marchó. Hinata lo vio irse perpleja y azorada. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ese tratamiento tan frío? Ser Hinata Hyûga, decidió tristemente. Torpe, indiscreta y vergonzosamente emocional. Tres fallos que Naruto nunca podría aceptar.

* * *

La tarde siguiente, Hinata se echó una mirada de duda en el espejo del dormitorio. No se reconocía. El traje de chaqueta azul exponía mucho más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a mostrar. La camiseta de seda que llevaba debajo dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos, y los zapatos de finísimo tacón y elegantes tiras tenían una altura peligrosa que le dificultaban un poco el caminar.

El teléfono junto a su cama sonó, sobresaltándola.

-Quiero verte en el salón dentro de diez minutos –pronunció Naruto secamente.

-¡Caramba! Casi no me encuentras. Me iba a casa de Kiba –le confió alegremente. Colgó el auricular y salió de la habitación.

-Me va a costar un poco dominar estos tacones –anunció al entrar al salón y tropezar en la entrada, por lo que tuvo que agarrarse del pomo de la puerta para recuperar el equilibrio.

Naruto, que se llevaba un vaso de sake a los labios, se quedó petrificado. Hinata también. Él llevaba una chaqueta negra que le quedaba como un guante. El color oscuro le acentuaba el azul cielo de sus ojos, la dorada piel y su pelo rubio. Resultaba tan devastadoramente atractivo que Hinata se quedó boquiabierta.

Y por algún motivo Naruto también se la quedó mirando. De repente, se sintió incómoda y mortificada por haberlo mirado de ese modo.

-¿Tardaremos mucho? No quiero que Kiba se vaya.

-Dios mío. Dudo que se vaya si te ve.

Naruto, por su parte, estaba ensimismado con la preciosidad en que se había convertido aquella enloquecedora mujer. Con ojos brillantes le recorrió la silueta de abajo a arriba. El traje azul que llevaba se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, mostrando la acentuada curva de sus caderas. La falda, a su juicio demasiado corta, exponía las largas y torneadas piernas femeninas, que por primera vez mostraba fuera del gimnasio, y cuando subió su mirada… La dulce visión del nacimiento de sus senos hizo que un calor abrasador se apoderara de su cuerpo. Ahogó un gemido de satisfacción.

-¡Esa imbécil! –exclamó abruptamente- ¡Tienes aspecto de prostituta de lujo! ¡El escote es demasiado pronunciado! ¡La falda es muy corta!

Sorprendida y mortificada, Hinata lo miró.

-La falda me llega casi a la rodilla…

-Totalmente inapropiado para Jiraya, y menos todavía para hacerle la colada a Kiba –concluyó Naruto, mascullando.

-Quería que viera mi nuevo aspecto –dijo Hinata, desilusionada como un niño al que le han pinchado el globo.

Naruto levantó una ceja, logrando que se sintiese avergonzada de desear que Kiba le echase una mirada y se diese cuenta de que ella era la mujer para él.

De repente se sintió agradecida de que Naruto se lo hubiese dicho. No quería que Kiba creyese que estaba intentando conquistarlo. Eso podría arruinar su amistad para siempre y hacer que huyera de ella. Se pondría su ropa antigua y se quitaría el maquillaje.

-Vendrá un joyero a traernos una selección de anillos de compromiso. Podrás quedarte con lo que elijas.

-No. Cuando reciba un verdadero anillo de compromiso quiero que sea el primero. Consideraré a éste un préstamo.

Cuando el joyero llegó, Hinata estaba encogida en el sofá, deseando poder haber ido a cambiarse. Si Naruto decía que estaba demasiado insinuante, seguro que tendría razón. Se avergonzaba de no haberse dado cuenta ella. Sin embargo, había visto montones de chicas perfectamente respetables con ropa parecida.

-Elige –dijo Naruto en el tenso silencio, sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

-Los diamantes son muy fríos –suspiró Hinata-. Las perlas y los ópalos traen mala suerte. Hay gente que dice que el verde tampoco es demasiado afortunado. No sé nada de los rubíes pero…

-Entonces elige un rubí.

-Los rubíes representan amor apasionado –dijo en tono apenado-. Creo que será mejor elegir un diamante.

Naruto respiró profundo y eligió la sortija de diamantes más opulenta.

-Nos quedamos con éste.

Era tan grande, que parecía sacada de una bolsita de chucherías de cumpleaños. Hinata se sintió aliviada de que no le gustase el anillo. Así podían mantener todo a un nivel impersonal.

En cuanto el joyero le midió el dedo, Hinata se puso de pie.

-¿Me puedo ir ahora?

-Cuando quieras –dijo Naruto ácidamente.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Hinata llamaba a la puerta de Kiba. Un desconocido le abrió la puerta.

-¿Buscas a Kiba? –preguntó amable.

Hinata asintió.

-Trabajamos juntos. Me dijo que usase su piso mientras él está en el país del Agua.

-¿El país del Agua? –dijo Hinata en tono tembloroso, segura de haber oído mal.

-Un traslado temporal. Se lo ofrecieron ayer. Una oportunidad como ésta no se puede desperdiciar, así que se fue esta mañana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estará fuera? –preguntó Hinata, azorada.

-Creo que un par de meses.

Y esa afirmación hizo que Hinata se sintiera completamente triste y sola.

**Continuará…**

**Taka13:** Hola, hola!! Que tal estan todos?? Muchisimas gracias por vuestros magníficos y hermosos reviews, todos y cada uno de ellos me han hecho sentir que vale la pena seguir esta historia. Y no sabeis la alegría y el apoyo que me dais con tan solo escribir, aunque sea, una línea con vuestra opinión. Es magnífico!! Cuando leia que os ha hecho gracia lo del porque Hinata llamó Naruto a su pez caníbal me hizo reír mucho!! Y lo de la dieta con el vaso con el liquido extraño verde y viscoso… yo no se pero me parece que si hubiese sido yo lo habría echado todo y el pobre mayordomo se hubiera quedado con la cara realmente pringada… xDDD

Comentando el capitulo de hoy, parece que poco a poco vamos viendo los sentimientos de Naruto… y no parecen muy respetables… xDD El cambio de look ha dejado a todo el personal trastocado, Naruto realmente se ha quedado sorprendido!! Pero será por su propio interes para llevar a cabo el trato? Y pobre Hinata, Kiba se ha ido!! Así, de repente. Tendrá que quedarse sola ante el peligro, aunque todos sabemos que ella lo superará… no?

Bueno bueno, esto se pone cada vez más interesante. Espero que esta vez tb me mandeis vuestras dudas, sugerencias y comentarios del capitulo!

Besitos!!!


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí viene la continuación! Espero que disfrutéis! ^^

**N/A: **Como ya he dicho, la historia no me pertenece a mi, si no a **Lynne Graham. **Los personajes tampoco son mios (exceptuando los nombres que me he inventado por necesidades de la historia) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Capítulo 4.**

El señor Uzumaki la espera –informó el mayordomo con urgencia contenida.

Hinata acomodó a Akamaru en su canasta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-La cocinera se llevará a Akamaru a la cocina todos los días. A ella no le tiene miedo –le dijo el mayordomo amablemente-. Si nos deja, lo mimaremos todo lo posible.

Asintió sin hablar, por temor a que se le escapara las lágrimas. Miró la pecera, donde Naruto y su nueva compañera nadaban cada uno en su territorio. Un poco como Naruto y ella, pensó con tristeza. Vivía en su casa pero apenas lo veía.

-Llevaré la pecera a la cocina también –prometió el mayordomo.

-Les hablo todos los días.

-La cocinera habla como una cotorra, no se preocupe.

Naruto se paseaba por la entrada impaciente, elegante con su traje ligero. La miró con brillantes ojos interrogantes.

-Perdona por hacerte esperar.

Naruto se tomó su tiempo mirándola y Hinata jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa bajo la intensa mirada de él.

Naruto fijó su vista en la falda de su moderno vestido verde, más largo de lo que recordaba.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Le he alargado el bajo. Necesitaba algo con lo que entretenerme anoche. A Kiba lo han enviado al país del Agua por un tiempo… ni siquiera pude decirle adiós –declaró Hinata, entristecida.

-Las pequeñas crueldades de la vida refuerzan el carácter –dijo Naruto con sorprendente falta de consideración, guiándola hacia la puerta de salida-. Ahora, cuando estés en el país de la Tierra, no tendrás la distracción de pensar que Kiba se ha quedado en Konoha.

-Supongo que no… Y es una gran oportunidad para él. Su jefe lo ha de tener en gran estima, si le ofrece una oportunidad así –comentó, esbozando una valerosa sonrisa.

Una vez en la limusina Naruto se giró hacia ella.

-Tienes una sombra verde en un ojo y azul en otro.

-¿Se nota?

-Mucho.

Hinata asintió, avergonzada de que se hubiera dado cuenta él antes que ella. Tomó un papel y se quitó la sombra sin mirarse al espejo. Luego sacó una novela y se puso a leer. La idea se le había ocurrido la noche anterior. Si metía la nariz en un libro, no lo forzaría a hablar con ella.

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde subía por las escalerillas de su jet privado sin tratar de disimular su emoción. Era la primera vez que viajaba en avión, y miraba todo con grandes ojos sin perder detalle de nada.

-Nunca he viajado en avión –le comentó a la azafata- ¡Tampoco he estado en el extranjero! –declaró, sonriendo.

Una mano grande le agarró el hombro, deteniendo su alegre charla.

-¡Siéntate y compórtate como una adulta! –le ladró Naruto en el oído por detrás.

Enrojeciendo, Hinata se dejó caer en el asiento más próximo.

-Tú te sientas conmigo –dijo Naruto con aspecto de estar haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

Hinata se preguntó qué habría hecho mal nuevamente. No le había hablado ni una sola vez, y había supuesto que él estaría encantado de poder olvidar que ella existía. Charló amigablemente con el chofer, después de hartarse de leer, y son esa señora tan agradable en el aeropuerto. Y en vez de apreciar que no lo obligase a salir de su reserva natural, Naruto se había ido poniendo más y más tenso.

-¿Por qué te molestas?

-Te haces amiga de todo el mundo. No tienes ni dignidad ni escrúpulos. Le contaste al chofer lo de Kiba…

-Y él me contó lo del divorcio de su hija.

-Exacto. Es un empleado. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija! –acusó Naruto, mientras el sonido de los motores del avión se hacía más agudo y el jet comenzaba a deslizarse por la pista.

Hinata se puso pálida y se aferró a los brazos de su asiento con los nudillos blancos.

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Me siento mal… tengo miedo… no quiero ir a ningún sitio! –gritó de repente, soltándose el cinturón de seguridad e intentando ponerse de pie.

Una mano la retuvo en el asiento. Mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento, Naruto le vio la cara de pánico y pasándole los dedos por el cabello, la sujetó con fuerza y la besó.

Hinata se olvidó de que estaba a bordo de un jet. Se olvidó de que tenía miedo. Incluso se olvidó de que le tenía miedo a él. Tan solo podía sentir el calor de los labios, dulces y sensuales, sobre los suyos. Alelada, sintió el duro calor de su boca separándole los labios. Como un rayo que le explotara dentro, el beso le encendió una hoguera que le consumió todos los pensamientos sensatos. Sin darse cuenta, se aferró a él, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, obligándolo a que estuviera más cerca de ella de lo que esa postura permitía, apretando su delicado busto contra el duro pecho de Naruto, que pareció temblar. Cuando la punta de su experta lengua le invadió la húmeda dulzura de la boca, se estremeció como si la sacudiese un vendaval y le entrelazó les dedos en el revoltoso pelo, mientras un leve gemido era ahogado por su hambrienta boca.

Su beso sabía tan bien que quería hundirse en él y perderse para siempre en la seductora marea de la sensación física que la asaltaba. Urgencia y energía se acumularon en su interior, luchando por escapar. Apenas probó la tentación, sucumbió a ella.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto se separó de golpe, tomándola de los brazos para alejarla. Hinata abrió los ojos, pestañeó y enfocó la mirada en el brillo febril de sus ojos azules. No podía ver su enfado, pero podía sentirlo en el tenso ambiente.

-¿Eso también lo he hecho mal? –preguntó, tratando de convencerse de que Naruto la había besado.

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y la soltó, pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Está claro que sólo lo hiciste porque me puse histérica –Hinata miró hacia otro lado y trató de controlar el temblor que la sacudía. Aun podía sentir el calor que había dejado los labios de Naruto en los suyos. Un escalofrío la hizo vibrar entera.

-Incluso Jiraya pretenderá que una pareja recién comprometida se dé un beso de vez en cuando –le comunicó Naruto sin expresión en la voz.

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por tragar. Si Jiraya los viese dándose un beso tan apasionado se quedaría petrificado del asombro, por el hecho de ser Él y ELLA. Dos personas que eran totalmente distintas, como el agua y el aceite. ¿Apasionado? Seguro que para Naruto no, decidió, mientras se le contraían los músculos del vientre al recordar el beso y la lengua de Naruto acariciándole el cielo del paladar… ¡Ya basta, Hinata! se dijo, prohibiéndose recordar absolutamente nada e ignorando las cosquillas en el corazón que sentía al haber estado tan cerca de él. Para Naruto era obvio que había sido un beso normal, un ensayo desganado. Probablemente le había molestado que ella se entregase a ese beso como si fuesen Romeo y Julieta. Se sonrojó avergonzada, pero sentía que, a pesar de todo, debía aclarar la situación, porque estaba casi segura que la había tomado por una quinceañera inexperta a la que le habían robado el primer beso. Eso no iba a permitirlo pues ella también poseía orgullo.

-Te parece que me gustó demasiado besarte –dijo Hinata evitándole los ojos-. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Supongo que con tu experiencia estarás acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuesta, pero para mí fue más bien un experimento.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento.

Inesperadamente, Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto con una radiante sonrisa, curvándole los encendidos labios, provocando el deseo en él de volver a cubrirlos con los suyos.

-No comprendes. Si tú me haces sentir así, ¡imáginate cómo me hará sentir Kiba!

El silencio los cubrió como una pesada losa.

El brillo que había en los ojos azules de Naruto y que había encandilado a Hinata desapareció, oscureciéndolos tenebrosamente y sin un músculo moviéndose en su pétreo rostro. La tensión se podía sentir como una bomba a punto de explotar. Hinata estaba sorprendida, intentando reproducir en su mente todo lo que había dicho para encontrar el error que había provocado que la mirase como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo. No encontró nada, así que intentó explicarse mejor.

-Sólo quería asegurarte que no soy una boba que se siente atraída por ti… quiero decir, que nunca me podría sentir atraída… tú eres tan… tan… -se quedó cortada ante el silencio con que recibió su confesión.

-¿Tan… qué? –invitó Naruto, con una sonrisa letal como una cobra.

-Tan distinto a mí –tragó, un escalofría recorriéndole la espalda. Se estaba volviendo a acercar peligrosamente a ella.

-Eso no era lo que ibas a decir –susurró.

-Iba a decir algo muy hiriente otra vez –rectificó apresuradamente y con nerviosismo.

-¿Como qué, Hinata?

-Tan inhumano, egoísta, frío –susurró, hipnotizada por la mirada azul.

-Y tú eres tan refrescante, tan peligrosamente honesta e inocente –murmuró Naruto a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Hinata podía sentir como el flequillo de él le hacía cosquillas en la frente. Se quedó sin aliento. En ese momento, la voz de la azafata rompió el hechizo.

-El capitán se preguntaba su la señorita Hyûga querría visitar la cabina, señor.

Naruto se alejó, haciendo que Hinata sintiera, avergonzada, la falta de su calor, y apoyó la arrogante cabeza en el respaldo.

-Creo que la señorita Hyûga estará encantada. No toques nada, Hinata. No te caigas contra nada tampoco.

La azafata se rió.

Hinata se puso roja al levantarse de su asiento porque sabía que Naruto no lo decía de broma.

* * *

Cuando Hinata salió del jet, su alegre actitud se había desvanecido. La realidad era bien distinta. En aquel momento, al seguir a Naruto por el aeropuerto, se daba cuenta de que tomar parte en el engaño iba contra todos sus principios. Cuando Naruto se lo propuso, se hallaba sumida en la total desesperación, muerta de preocupación por las deudas de Sakura y exhausta por los dos trabajos. Además, la noticia de la débil salud de Jiraya le cayó como una bomba.

Naruto fue tan convincente haciendo que todo pareciera sencillo e inofensivo. Incluso la hizo sentir que si se negaba sería cruel y egoísta. Pero las perspectivas de mentirle a un anciano como Jiraya la puso enferma de nervios y culpa.

-¡Hinata! ¿No te diste cuenta de que me habías perdido? –exclamó Naruto, volviendo para atrás para interceptarla por cuarta vez y orientarla en la dirección correcta.

-No…

Al salir a la calle, Naruto le abrió la puerta de la limusina con aire de un hombre que ha conducido un rebaño entero de ovejas y logra encerrar la última en el redil.

Hinata emergió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que Naruto le ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad como si fuese un carcelero medieval poniéndole las cadenas a un prisionero.

-Quédate allí. No te muevas.

Hinata miró el dorado rostro de fascinante atractivo sin comprender, batiendo las pestañas, sorprendida.

-¿Y a dónde me iba a ir?

-Y mejor será que borres de tu cara esa expresión. Sufrir por Kiba está totalmente prohibido –los severos ojos azules le estudiaron la cara sin remordimientos-. Tienes que representar tu papel y, si bien no espero que lo hagas como para un Óscar, al menos ten una apariencia feliz.

-Pero si no estaba sufriendo por Kiba. Por si quieres saberlo, me preocupa tener que mentirle a Jiraya.

-Déjame que yo me ocupe de mentir.

-Es verdad. Seguro que lo haces mucho mejor que yo –concedió Hinata reflexivamente.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de incredulidad.

-No sé cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí sin que te estrangule –confesó-. He descubierto que mi paciencia es mucho mayor de lo que pensaba.

Hinata abrió más los ojos, sorprendida y ofendida.

-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa tan horrible? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerlo?

-¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –masculló Naruto-. Uno… tienes la atención de un mosquito. Dos… atravesaste el aeropuerto como una gallina sin cabeza. Tres… sigues actuando como el auxiliar de la oficina. Dime una cosa… ¿Cuándo piensas comenzar a actuar como mi novia? Mientras te probabas las gorras de la tripulación de mi avión en la cabina, te oí varias veces llamarme señor Uzumaki. Cuatro… eres una maníaca emocional…

-¿Ma… ma… níaca? –repitió Hinata como un loro, sin terminar de creerse todo lo que le había dicho en un momento.

-Pasas de la alegría a estar al borde de las lágrimas con una rapidez que me parece inhumano. O sino estas completamente callada. O tartamudeas. Y te sonrojas continuamente. No hay un feliz término medio, un agradable nivel normal.

-Bueno, yo soy así. Y me gusta como soy, no pienso cambiar, ni siquiera para mentir a Jiraya. –apuntó Hinata, ofendida, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Punto cinco… -gruñó, haciendo un esfuerzo mientras los ojos perlados se llenaban de lágrimas de indefenso reproche-. No me gusta que me ignoren.

Como un niño pequeño, convencido de que el mundo entero giraba en torno a él, pensó Hinata, y estuvo tentada de decir que no recordaba que él indicase deseos de hablar con ella. No pretendería que ella se quedase a su lado sin hablar, como una marioneta esperando que alguien tirase de los hilos, ¿no?

-No te ignoraba. Pensé que no querías que no te molestase. Eres tan complicado…

-¿Complicado? -repitió Naruto, en tono de total incredulidad.

-Nunca sé exactamente lo que piensas ni cómo tratarte. Te sientes superior a todo. Siempre estás tan serio… es enervante.

-Yo te encuentro a ti enervante –le comunicó Naruto después de una pausa.

Hinata lo miró, perdiéndose en las profundidades de los ojos como el mismo cielo. El corazón le dio un vuelco y a la vez le remordió la conciencia. Desvió la vista, pero en su mente se reflejó la imagen del alegre y optimista niño que una vez Jiraya le describió apenado, a pesar de sus tristes orígenes.

Nadie sabía quiénes eran sus padres. Había sido abandonado nada más nacer a las puertas de un pobre orfanato, donde unas amables y dulces mujeres lo criaron junto a otros niños. Y cuando cumplió doce años Jiraya lo adoptó, buscando un hijo que heredara sus propiedades y empresas y para que le hiciera compañía el resto de su vida. Habían pasado grandes ratos, Jiraya enseñándole todo lo que sabía para que fuese el futuro sucesor de la empresa Uzumaki. Hinata ya se imaginaba esas entrañables escenas con un pequeño y adorable niño rubio al lado de Jiraya. Se hacía amigo de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, cuando la chica a la que más había amado lo dejó por su mejor amigo rompiéndole su inocente corazón, todo cambió. Dejó de sonreír y empezó a desconfiar de la gente, sobretodo de las mujeres, a las que tomaría como juguetes de mayor.

Así que no era de extrañar que Naruto fuese un solitario, reflexionó Hinata, arrepintiéndose de haberlo censurado. Pero también opinaba que no debería de haberse cerrado de esa manera por un desengaño amoroso, en ese aspecto, creía que había sido un cobarde. Algún día se lo diré, pensó. Tal vez así podría ayudarle a volver a ser como antes. A pesar de todo, había sido injusta y cruel. Naruto no podía evitar ser así. Se había cerrado a sus emociones. Lo miró con cierta lástima, se había perdido una gran parte de las cosas buenas que daba la vida, que eran los sentimientos y las emociones.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó Naruto frustrado mientras la limusina se detenía junto a la zona privada donde los esperaba un helicóptero.

Hinata no respondió porque de repente sa había dado cuenta de que Jiraya era probablemente la única persona en el mundo a quien Naruto quería. Y le pareció que el esfuerzo que Naruto estaba haciendo para procurarle felicidad era de lo más tierno, lo más indicativo de que… los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

-Está bien –dijo Naruto, haciendo un gesto para calmarla-. Quizás no te guste el helicóptero, pero la alternativa es horas de coche por las montañas…

-En realidad pensaba en ti –dijo acongojada, arrancando su húmeda mirada de la de él.

-No pienses en mí. Realmente no quiero que pienses en mí.

Hinata asintió.

Naruto le tomó la mano y le puso el opulento anillo de compromiso.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para convencer a Jiraya, te lo juro –prometió Hinata fervientemente-. Trataré de pensar en to como pienso en Kiba. –le confió.

-Podría resultar peligroso. Quizás te enamores de mí.

Lo miró con tal asombro en los ojos que Naruto le devolvió la mirada.

-Puede que sea un frío niño mimado, pero no quiero que esta pantomima cause ningún daño –le dijo con fría expresión en la cara-. Una mujer que se pone a llorar cuando un pececito ejerce el canibalismo tiene que ser más vulnerable de lo común. Cuando aquel día te vi en la fuente preguntándole cómo podía haberse rebajado a comerse a su hermano, decidí que eras de otro planeta.

-Les tomo mucho cariño a mis animales, pero no hay peligro de que me enamore de ti –le respondió Hinata furiosa y se subió al helicóptero sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Mientras sobrevolaban las grandes sierras del país de la Tierra, Hinata se quedó ensimismada. Por fin se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que le sucedía.

Naruto era guapísimo y obviamente ella había reaccionado a su atractivo sexual. No era que la atrajera mentalmente, razonó, sino que le atraía su físico. Como cuando tenía un poco de hambre y se imaginaba un postre delicioso. Era tonto, inocuo y sin sentido. Ya que había comprendido cuál era el problema, decidió controlarse de ahora en adelante. Poner a Naruto en el mismo plano que una tarta de chocolate la hizo sentirse menos amenazada y nerviosa. Pronto superaría esa tontería.

Cuando el helicóptero comenzó a descender, ya atardecía. Hinata vio un valle escondido con un denso bosque y un serpenteante camino que se perdía en la distancia. Una hermosa finca se extendía en una ladera. Su tejado rojo y blancas paredes brillaban en la semioscuridad. El helicóptero descendió a un helipuerto dentro de los muros de la propiedad.

Naruto se bajó de un salto y extendió una mano para ayudarla.

-¿Aquí… es donde vive Jiraya?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una casita al pie de una montaña?

Sin poder reaccionar, Hinata negó con la cabeza. Era una casa enorme, con toda la elegante opulencia que sólo los muy, muy ricos daban por sentado. Naruto la tomó de la mano.

-Ven, demos la gran noticia de una vez por todas.

Una sonriente mujer salió a recibirlos. Al escuchar lo que le dijo, una arruga se dibujó en la frente de Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jiraya no está –Naruto le soltó la mano. Ya no tenía necesidad de simular que quería ni siquiera ese pequeño contacto físico con ella, supuso Hinata-. El ama de llaves no sabe dónde ha ido. ¡Típico de Jiraya! ¡Con su estado de salud, no me explico qué estará haciendo en el campo!

-Quizás tendrías que haberlo llamado para avisarle de que veníamos.

-Quería sorprenderlo –le echó Naruto una mirada exasperada-. No es mi estilo, pero es exactamente el impulso irracional que Jiraya esperaría de una pareja recién comprometida.

Hinata se lo quedó mirando sin poder encontrar la conexión.

-¡Pensé que vernos por sorpresa lo haría parecer más convincente, como si yo no pudiera esperar para mostrarle a mi novia! –explicó impaciente y se dirigió a la mujer para luego decirle-: Kaede te mostrará mi habitación. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas para localizar a Jiraya.

Un hombre subía ya el equipaje por la escalera de hierro forjado y piedra. Hinata siguió a la mujer hasta el primer piso, preocupada. Seguro que no lo había comprendido bien. Naruto no había podido decir mi habitación. No pretendería que ella compartiera su habitación con él.

Pero minutos más tarde Kaede le indicó una habitación muy grande y lujosamente amueblada, donde sus maletas junto a las de Naruto parecían confirmarlo.

Hinata miró la cama, con su cabecera de intrincada talla. Era una cama enorme. No, era ridículo. Intentó explicárselo a Kaede pero ella tan solo le dijo que así habían sido las indicaciones de Naruto. Había habido un malentendido

Tratando de contener su incomodidad, Hinata bajó a buscar a Naruto. Lo encontró en la magnífica biblioteca, y durante un segundo la enorme cantidad de volúmenes que cubrían las paredes la detuvo maravillada.

Naruto hablaba por teléfono. Su voz profunda y masculina sonaba tan sensual, pensó vagamente, mientras una sensación rara le corría por la espalda.

Además, después de horas de viaje, Naruto seguía tan elegante como siempre.

-Si tienes hambre, Kaede te preparará algo de comer –le dijo, como para que se fuese. Quedarse requirió un poco de valor.

-Eso no será necesario. Sé ocuparme de mi misma, no hará falta que Kaede se preocupe por mí. Naruto… Ha habido una confusión –dijo Hinata, moviendo los pies inquieta-. Han puesto mis cosas con las tuyas… en la misma habitación, quiero decir.

-No, no lo sé –levantó Naruto una ceja con ironía-. Es lógico que tengamos que compartir la habitación. Jiraya no es tonto. ¡Si durmiéramos separados no se creería nunca que nuestro compromiso va en serio!

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Hola, hola! Como están?? Espero que bien. Bueno, aquí termina el cuarto capitulo!! Y como siempre, os dejo en la mejor parte…(Qué mala soy) Pero no os preocupéis, que el siguiente capitulo lo actualizaré dentro de poco!! Siento haber tardado en subir este capi pero el instituto a veces te ocupa todo el tiempo.

Bueno, pasando a comentar el capi, este ha estado cargado de muchas emociones… Sobretodo cuando se dan el tan esperado primer beso!!! Y vaya beso!!! Nuestra Hinata se ha abandonado al beso como ella ha dicho, como si fuesen Romeo y Julieta pero no creo q Naruto no haya sentido absolutamente nada… Todo lo contrario!!

Las cosas se van poniendo más… como decirlo… interesantes xDDD Sobretodo ahora que Hinata a descubierto que deberán compartir la cama… Qué pasará?? Eso lo veremos en el proximo capi!! xDDD

Pasando a los reviws, agradezco de todo corazón vuestras opiniones y comentarios.

Como ha dicho Hinata: me han hecho cosquillas en el corazón (eso es muy bueno para mi, que me llegen al corazón), y me han ayudado, como siempre, a seguir adelante con el fic. Muchísimas gracias a toss!!!

Quiero aclarar en especial a **Timgerz**, pues su comentario, que ha sido maravilloso, siento que no me lo merezco. Enserio **Timgerz**, tu comentario me ha encantado pero no puedo aceptarlo, pues como he dicho, esta historia no me pertenece, aunque sí es cierto que algunas cosas y detalles los cambio yo, la historia, que tiene el mismo título, **_Una deuda de amor_**, le pertenece a **Lynne Graham**, una admirable y encantadora escritora de novelas de amor. Si alguien se merece todas esas maravillosas cosas que me has dicho, es ella. Aunque espero pronto subir una historia original mia, asi que me encantaría que tb opinaras sobre ella, me ayudaría mucho!! Gracias!! ^^

Espero que esta explicación haya despejado las dudas de **Kamy-chan**, que tambien me preguntabas como había escrito esta historia. Gracias tb por tu review! ^^

Bueno!! Ya debo despedirme que si no me enrrollo y no hay quien me pare! xDD Hasta el proximo capi!!

Besitos y muchos abrazos a todos mis lectores!!

Hasta pronto, Taka13.


	5. Capitulo 5

Aquí viene la continuación! Espero que disfrutéis! ^^

**N/A: **Como ya he dicho, la historia no me pertenece a mi, si no a **Lynne Graham. **Los personajes tampoco son mios (exceptuando los que me he inventado por necesidades de la historia) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Capítulo 5.**

Hinata se quedó mirando a Naruto boquiabierta mientras lentamente la cara le cambiaba de color.

-¿De verdad pretendes que comparta tu habitación? -susurró incrédula-. No puedo compartir la cama contigo. Ni se me ocurrió considerarlo cuando accedí a este acuerdo. Naruto dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y la miró.

-¿Conque no, eh? Me vendiste tu futuro inmediato a un precio que ya he pagado. Estabas hundida hasta las orejas en deudas y muerta de miedo porque te iban a llevar a juicio para que pagaras por tu deshonestidad. No tienes ningún derecho a exigir nada -advirtió con frialdad, mirándola como si ella fuese un bicho que merece ser aplastado-. Y estás muy lejos de ser la pobrecita inocente con que has engatusado a Jiraya.

El ataque fue tan directo e inesperado, que se quedó sin habla.

-No soy deshonesta, y...

-Sí que lo eres. Te metiste en deudas que no podías pagar ni por asomo. Es igual que robar-acusó Naruto, haciendo una mueca de desdén- . Y como intentas convencerme a mí también, creo que ha llegado el momento de poner punto y final a tus fantasías.

-¿Fantasías? -repitió débilmente Hinata, mirándolo con incredulidad. No podía creerse que la estuviera acusando de farsante. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Y las enormes fiestas? ¿Y la ridículamente cara decoración para un piso alquilado? ¿Qué otra cosa pueden ser, sino fantasías? No me das ni la más mínima pena -le informó Naruto sin dudarlo, mirándola a los acuosos ojos-. Sé que tienes un cerebro, y sé que sabías exactamente lo que hacías.

-¡Pero esas fiestas no eran mías... y el apartamento tampoco! -interrumpió Hinata, con furia.

-Supongo que pensaste que Jiraya te pagaría las cuentas. ¡Qué susto cuando te enteraste de que es pobre como las ratas y que depende enteramente de mí, verdad!

-Jamás pretendí una cosa así. Tienes una opinión tan odiosa de los demás, Naruto, que siempre buscas el lado malo, nunca, nunca el lado bueno de la gente.

Naruto la miró desde su altura con los ojos fríos como hielo.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste por maldad, pero tengo la certeza de que en algún momento le habrás pedido un préstamo para salir del atolladero.

-Entonces, quizás deberías pedirle mis cartas -respondió Hinata con toda la dignidad de que era capaz intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-. Y a lo mejor deberías cerciorarte de que la información que tienes es la correcta.

-¿Y por qué va a ser incorrecta? -preguntó Naruto secamente.

-Mi hermana dio esas fiestas.

-No tienes una hermana. No tienes ni un solo pariente vivo.

-Estoy hablando de mi hermanastra, Sakura Haruno, la famosa modelo. El apartamento era de ella. Cuando llegué a Konoha me fui a vivir a su casa y porque viajaba tanto abrió una cuenta conjunta para que yo me ocupara de pagar todo. Luego las cosas salieron mal... -Hinata sacudió su dolorida cabeza como si todavía estuviese intentando averiguar cómo se había complicado su vida.

-¿Sakura Haruno? -preguntó Naruto sorprendido, pero Hinata, inmersa en su historia, no captó la extrañeza con que había formulado la pregunta.

-Sakura decidió irse al país del Trueno a hacerse actriz y a estudiar medicina y sigue allí... no sé dónde. Bueno, el tema es que el gerente del banco, que fue muy amable... -enfatizó Hinata y luego se hizo un lío tratando de explicarle cómo ella había acabado teniendo que pagar las deudas de su hermana.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces Kumiko Tomoe sabía que Sakura era su cliente y no tú.

-Por supuesto. Pero cuando se enteró de que Sakura se había marchado de Konoha, se puso furiosa. Creo que no me creyó cuando le dije que no tenía la dirección de Sakura.

Naruto no dijo nada. Por algún extraño motivo lo notaba tenso.

-Como ves, no tengo nada que ocultar –intentó defenderse Hinata, confusa.

A medida que Naruto le hacía más preguntas, la cara se le ponía más seria.

-Retiro lo que he dicho sobre tu cerebro -dijo por fin-. Te falla en técnicas de supervivencia y sentido común.

-No comprendes. Sakura se sentía muy mal por el tema, pero con la mudanza al país del Trueno se había quedado sin dinero. Si supieras qué generosa fue cuando mi madrastra estaba enferma...

-¿Ah, sí? -por algún motivo Naruto no sonó muy convencido.

-Fue absolutamente fantástica, y yo le estoy muy agradecida. Es una bellísima persona. Muy generosa y buena con todo lo que tiene. -concluyó, un poco confundida.

-Generosa... buena -dijo Naruto con un tono de voz que Hinata no supo interpretar, estudiándola como si fuese una extraña forma de vida que nunca había visto antes. Una mezcla de reticente fascinación e incredulidad contenida se combinaba en sus facciones-. Supongo que la querrás mucho.

Hinata asintió. Sakura las había ayudado muchísimo a las dos, tanto a ella como a su madrastra, por enviarles dinero siempre que podía, a pesar de que no se llevaba muy bien con su madre. Por el contrario, Hinata quería mucho a su madrastra y deseaba hacer todo lo posible para agradecerle que le hubiese dado su cariño como si fuese su verdadera hija. Además, Sakura también lo había pasado realmente mal. A pesar de que no sabía gran cosa de su vida amorosa, su novio, Sasuke, había perdido a toda su familia en un asesinato. Nadie encontró nunca a los culpables, pero se rumoreaba que tenían algo que ver con la mafia extranjera. La noticia destrozó tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura, y tal vez ése fuera otro de los motivos por el que se marchara al país del Trueno, junto con Sasuke. Intentando rehacer sus vidas.

Naruto bajó su mirada a los claros ojos perlados, abrió la boca y finalmente la volvió a cerrar. Pero luego la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo la cuidaste? -no pudo resistir preguntarle.

Hinata se lo dijo.

-Una parte bastante larga de tu vida –comentó, inexorable.

-No me arrepentiré nunca de haberlo hecho.

Naruto exhaló un lento suspiro y miró hacia otro lado.

-Hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de que jamás le pedirías dinero a Jiraya -concedió-. Me equivoqué. Pensé que tenías una especie de doble vida, y ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que se ve, es lo que hay, y es horripilante.

-¿Horripilante?

-Digamos que no tenemos demasiado en común -le echó una velada mirada.

Hinata se relajó al darse cuenta de que él ya no sospechaba de ella como antes.

-Te debo una disculpa -dijo Naruto con firmeza.

-No importa. Era lógico que te lo imaginases. No puedes evitar que tu mente funcione de esa manera -dijo Hinata, perdonándolo-. ¿Has sabido algo de Jiraya?

-No. ¡Por lo que yo sé, podría estar acampando bajo las estrellas en algún sitio! ¡O incluso en los baños termales! -no pudo evitar decir con preocupación y enfado.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta incómoda. Ahora que Naruto estaba más accesible, insistiría en la cuestión del dormitorio.

-Naruto, creo que, cuando llegue Jiraya, no le gustará nada encontrar que compartimos el dormitorio.

-No seas ridícula. No vivimos como hace medio siglo.

-Jiraya tiene valores morales muy fuertes -señaló Hinata suavemente, consciente de que Naruto creía saber más de su padrino que ella-. Estoy convencida de que se sentiría muy ofendido si compartiésemos una habitación bajo su mismo techo.

Naruto la miró impaciente.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices. Jiraya nunca ha cuestionado mi forma de vivir.

Era difícil imaginarse a Jiraya enfrentándose con Naruto, con el alegre carácter que tenía, aunque la reputación de mujeriego de su ahijado le causaba gran preocupación. -Naruto, no me siento cómoda con este tema del dormitorio -insistió valientemente Hinata, sonrojándose y titubeando ante la perspectiva de compartir la misma habitación con Naruto, y ni qué decir de la misma cama.

-Conozco a mi padrino mejor que tú. Actúa como si yo fuera Kiba -sugirió Naruto con una sarcástica mirada y abandonó la biblioteca.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Hinata subió al dormitorio con una pila de libros polvorientos, deseando meterse en cama a disfrutarlos y entró en el baño a darse una ducha. ¿No estaría exagerando un poco? A Naruto nunca se le ocurriría aprovecharse de ella. Cada uno dormiría en su lado de la enorme cama y si eran respetuosos y considerados, no tenían por qué resultar embarazoso.

Cinco minutos más tarde se había puesto un atractivo camisón de seda verde agua y se hallaba metida en la cama con un enorme tomo de filosofía.

Cuando Naruto entró, estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que ni se dio cuenta de ello.

-No te preocupes por mí -dijo Naruto, quitándose con calma la camisa.

La sobresaltó ver su desnuda piel dorada, la anchísima espalda y sus músculos flexionándose a un par de metros, y se lo quedó mirando fascinada. Conteniendo la respiración, trató de volver a la lectura, pero las letras le bailaban frente a los ojos. Imágenes de Naruto desvistiéndose le aparecieron en la mente. Un calor como de miel derretida comenzó a extenderse por su estómago y la hizo temblar. Quería verlo desvestirse. Se quedó rígida al darse cuenta de ello, pero le costó trabajo no levantar la vista y mirar.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró tras él, inhaló varias bocanadas de oxígeno, la cara roja de vergüenza. ¿Sería aquello curiosidad sexual? Nunca había tenido la tentación de espiar a Kiba. Gracias a Dios, se dijo odiando sinceramente el fuego secreto de culpable excitación que la mera presencia de Naruto había desatado en ella. La cercanía continua a su atractivo animal había por fin hecho mella.

Naruto salió del baño y sin poder controlarse, Hinata espió unos poderosos muslos y lo que parecía el bajo de los calzoncillos y sintió que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco.

-Veo que has asaltado la biblioteca -dijo Naruto, tomando con felinos movimientos un libro y echándole una ojeada.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo, tensa, tragando con dificultad y pegándose lo más posible al borde de la cama, intentando buscar aire fresco y, al mismo tiempo, alejarse de él. Escuchó una suave risita sarcástica y con el rabillo del ojo lo vio retirar la sábana y meterse en cama. Una vez dentro, Naruto se acercó peligrosamente a ella sin ningún problema, con brillo burlón en sus ojos mezclado con otra cosa que Hinata, turbada, no supo identificar.

-Y pensar que creí que te taparías hasta los ojos para dormir conmigo -confió Naruto, en un ronco murmuro aterradoramente íntimo en su oído. La tensión de Hinata había llegado a niveles incontrolables. Giró la cabeza despacio y vio que los relucientes ojos azules se fijaban en las generosas curvas enfundadas en suave seda. Ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo, Hinata apretó el libro contra sus rotundos pechos, cuyos pezones comenzaban a endurecerse peligrosamente.

-Hay demasiadas cosas en las que no piensas -murmuró Naruto. Hinata intentó hundirse más en las sábanas que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Pero se quedó hipnotizada por los claros ojos, mientras una hambrienta excitación explotaba en su cuerpo desobediente.

-Por el contrario, yo siempre estoy pensando, excepto en la cama, donde reinan otros instintos naturales -informó Naruto en un susurro suave como el terciopelo-. Tan frío, tan inhumano, pero en el dormitorio no.

Hinata se encontró inclinada hacia él sin saber cómo, atraída por una fuerza mayor, un fuego con el que podría quemarse pero sin embargo no podía evitar.

-¿Naruto...? -preguntó temblorosa. Naruto levantó una mano, dirigiéndola hacia su cara, mientras Hinata seguía cautiva de sus ojos, intentando recuperar el dominio de una mente que se había desconectado.

Inesperadamente, Naruto dejó caer la mano, apretada en un puño.

Hinata, inconscientemente, abrió los suaves y rosados labios y se los humedeció con la puntita de la lengua.

Con un repentino gemido, Naruto la tomó con sus manos impacientes y la estrechó en un hambriento abrazo. Pareció que estallaba un rayo entre un segundo y el siguiente. En el primero Hinata era presa de un deseo que apenas podía comprender y en le segundo se había perdido sin posibilidad de recuperación. Su cuerpo entero exultaba con la ferocidad de la sensual boca de Naruto apretándose contra la suya. Cuando él se giró para apretarla bajo su peso, su lengua era una daga que penetraba la dulzura de su boca, la sobrecogió la fuerza de su pasión y la agresiva respuesta que surgía en su interior. Le recorrió la ancha espalda con las manos, para acabar entrelazándolas en su pelo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se pegó al de él y sintió la fuerza de su masculina excitación contra su tembloroso estómago.

-En este momento no quiero que me consideres un ensayo para Kiba –murmuró Naruto, con la voz enronquecida por la pasión, mordisqeuando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Ki... ba? -consiguió pronunciar Hinata, descubriendo un punto de intenso placer en su oreja, sorprendida porque mencionara a Kiba en ese momento.

Naruto le deslizó una mano por la suave curva de un pecho. Cuando cada célula del cuerpo se sobresaltó con una reacción instantánea, Hinata abandonó toda esperanza de recuperar el control. Respiró profundamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo el cuello, mientras temblaba de un hambre tan feroz como incontrolable. Naruto murmuró algo incoherente, toda su atención concentrada en sus manos que se dirigieron a los delgados hombros para deslizar los tirantes que la cubrían de su mirada reverente. Un gemido ronco y agonizante se le escapó de los labios.

-Eres tan fabulosa -afirmó al deslizar la brillante seda por la orgullosa curva de sus generosos pechos, que rozó los rosados pezones, hinchados de excitación. Y en el mismo momento en que Hinata intentaba cubrir su piel entregada, Naruto la tocó donde nadie lo había hecho antes y el mundo entero se esfumó con el surgir violento de su sobrecogedora respuesta.

-Naruto… -gimió.

-Dios mío -murmuró él absorto en la seducción. Le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, rozándole las tiernas cúspides con los pulgares y haciendo que se retorciera de placer. Y luego inclinó la rubia cabeza sobre uno de los tensos botones rosados y con la lengua lo acarició, su humedad hizo que la temperatura se convirtiera en fiebre y que de la garganta le salieran sonidos estrangulados. Hinata arqueó la espalda en un intento de profundizar las placenteras caricias, un fuego subiéndole entre los muslos en un espiral de incontrolable deseo enloquecedor. Temblando en el círculo de sus brazos, Naruto le cubrió la boca con la suya nuevamente, mientras sus manos volaban por su sensibilizado cuerpo.

Tan hundidos en el calor de la pasión estaban, que no oyeron la puerta que se abría, no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que el alegre acento de Jiraya se elevó en un saludo de bienvenida entusiasmado.

-¡Muchacho! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Naruto levantó la cabeza de golpe y Hinata miró por encima de su hombro horrorizada y confusa, intentando cubrirse todo lo que podía con la sábana. Jiraya se había quedado como un Santa Claus a quien le han dicho que la Navidad no existe.

-Discutiremos esto abajo, Naruto -anunció el padrino con un profundo tono de censura y mortificación antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O

Me he quedado sin palabras, madre mia!! xDDD Menudo capitulo cargado de pasión!!! Espero que os haya gustado a todos y que no os moleste que ponga lemon.

Aunque si no me equivoco, creo que todos ya esperabais que hubiese lemon este capi con la tensión con que se quedó el anterior!! xDDDD

Supongo que este capitulo despejará las dudas de **Raven_Sakura** xDD Gracias por tus reviews guapisima!!! Y tranquila q habrá más… xDDDD Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo!!

Bueno pues no tngo palabras para comentarlo, me he quedado muda y celosa de Hinata si soy sincera… que suerte que tiene!! xDDDD

Para explicar el asesinato de la familia de Sasuke no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que lios con la mafia…. qué habrá pasado?? xDD

Y cómo creeis que se tomará Naruto lo de que Saku es la hermanastra de Hinata? Parece que le ha afectado un poco. Que opinais si la saco más adelante? Nose nose… agradecería mucho vuestras ayudas y sugerencias!!!

Me gusta q participeis todos!

Y como siempre, estoy muy muy contenta por vuestros reviews y la aceptación a la historia de la que estais dando muestra, me halaga mucho y me anima muchisimo a continuar, no quiero ser repetitiva y pesada, pero siento que debo decirlo. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Espero conseguir mi propósito y es haceros pasar un buen rato y conseguir que os emocioneis, que lloreis, que os cabreéis, que riais… transmitir toda clase de sentimientos con un libro o historia es el verdadero propósito de los escritores. Es fantástico.

Bueno, pronto actualizaré con el siguiente capi asi que… hasta pronto!!!

Besitoooossss y muchos abrazos!!!

Taka13.

P.D.: Mañana tngo examen de mates…. NOOOOOOOO!


	6. Capitulo 6

Aquí viene la continuación! Espero que disfrutéis! ^^

**N/A: **Como ya he dicho, la historia no me pertenece a mi, si no a **Lynne Graham. **Los personajes tampoco son mios (exceptuando los que me he inventado por necesidades de la historia) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Capítulo 6.**

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó Naruto, que se había quedado paralizado mirando el espacio que antes ocupara Jiraya como si hubiera sido un adolescente. Saltó de la cama-. ¡Jiraya me miró como si me odiase! -dijo, pasándose una insegura mano por el pelo, los azules ojos llenos de torturada emoción.

-¡Te... te dije que a Jiraya no le parecería bien! -susurró Hinata, tratando de acomodarse el camisón con dedos temblorosos, abochornada.

-¡No creí que volviese tan tarde y nos encontrase así! No es exactamente la forma en que pensaba darle la noticia. Pero cuando le diga que estamos comprometidos, se calmará -pronosticó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Hinata se arrepintió avergonzada de lo que había estado haciendo con Naruto, pero a la vez fue consciente de que el deseo físico seguía agazapado en su interior como su peor enemigo.

-Jiraya eligió un buen momento para interrumpir -continuó Naruto en el vestidor-. La próxima vez que te metas en la cama conmigo, cúbrete de la cabeza a los pies.

-No habrá una segunda vez -respondió Hinata mortificada y roja como una cereza-. No esperaba que sucediese nada por el estilo.

-Pero ahora tienes pruebas de que soy humano. Mete a un hombre sexualmente activo en una cama con una mujer con escasas ropas que emite señales provocativas y se saldrá del camino recto inmediatamente.

Hinata se sentó en la cama, indignada.

-No emitía señales provocativas -protestó-. ¡Leía mi libro tranquilamente y me saltaste encima!

Asomándose del vestidor con la camisa a medio poner, Naruto le echó una mirada incrédula.

-¡Me lo estabas rogando!

-Ni siquiera me gustas... ¿Cómo iba a rogártelo? -respondió enfadada.

-¿No? Pues en contra de mi voluntad me siento atraído sexualmente por ti -reconoció, con pétrea expresión en el rostro-. Al menos lo reconozco, no como tú, que te encargas de recordarme a todas horas que estás enamorada de alguien más.

Hinata se lo quedó mirando sorprendida, con el rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Que te sientes atraído por mí? -dijo, quedándose sin aliento.

-Es deseo, Hinata. Lujuria -afirmó Naruto-. Una complicación que no necesitamos y que evitaremos.

Conque la naturaleza les estaba jugando una mala pasada. Había química sexual pero nada más, y Naruto estaba aliviado de que la llegada de Jiraya hubiese interrumpido su intimidad. No recordaba nunca haber sido presa de tan encontrados sentimientos.

No se le ocurrió hasta que Naruto se fue, que ella también tenía que bajar. No tendría que haber permitido que Naruto la convenciera de compartir la habitación. Y ahora era su obligación tranquilizar y asegurar junto con Naruto como si fueran una pareja de verdad.

Naruto tenía razón. Había sido un poco directo, pero tenía razón, se dijo mientras se ponía una ligera bata de algodón y se pasaba un cepillo por el pelo. Esos sentimientos que la asaltaban cada vez que miraba a Naruto eran pura lujuria. Y lo único que tenía Naruto a su favor era su increíble atractivo y su magnetismo sexual. Era impaciente, manipulador, crítico y frío... excepto en el dormitorio. Claro que tenía motivos para serlo, pensó mientras salía de la habitación. Era impaciente y crítico porque lo quería todo perfecto, y le resultaba frustrante tener que esperar algo que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja. En cuanto a su frialdad, se debía a su desconfianza hacia la gente. Y quería a Jiraya con locura. Su desaprobación lo había afectado tanto...

Siguió el murmullo de voces hasta encontrarse ante una puerta entreabierta. Estaba a punto de golpear cuando oyó a Jiraya decir algo que nunca imaginó podría salir de la boca de un hombre tan bonachón.

-Así que le diste a mi pobre Hinata un anillo para seducirla -decía Jiraya disgustado-. Ahí la tienes, renunciando a sus creencias más profundas. Sé que, en su inocencia, cree que finalmente te casarás con ella. Pero no comparto su fe, Naruto.

-¡No!, yo...

-Me dices que estás comprometido con ella, pero en ningún momento mencionas que estás enamorado -interrumpió Jiraya con dureza-. Tampoco dices nada de cuándo tendrá lugar esa hipotética boda.

-Nos acabamos de comprometer -remarcó Naruto. Parecía desesperado.

-No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de tanto, Naruto. ¡Prometerte con ella para llevarla a tu cama! Me has decepcionado profundamente. Dentro de unos meses, cuando hayas perdido el interés en Hinata, la echarás de tu vida otra vez sin tener en consideración el daño que le has hecho -condenó Jiraya cortante.

-¡Estás completamente equivocado!

-Te conozco a ti y conozco a Hinata -contradijo Jiraya-. Me imagino que ella estará perdidamente enamorada de ti, y tendría que haberme dado cuenta. Lleva meses contándome todo lo que haces en sus cartas. Pasará mucho hasta que pueda perdonarte por esto, Naruto. Ella es dulce, cariñosa y buena. No es como las demás, como con las que solías jugar, Naruto.

-Sentémonos y hablemos con tranquilidad, Jiraya -pidió Naruto, tenso.

-No. Ya te he dicho cómo me siento -dijo Jiraya con voz contenida-. Quiero que te vayas de esta casa inmediatamente, Naruto. Ya te enviaré la ropa. Si le vas a romper el corazón a Hinata, prefiero que lo hagas ahora para que yo la pueda cuidar.

-Vale... Pondré fecha de boda -dijo Naruto sin entonación en la voz.

-¿El año que viene? -sugirió Jiraya, irónico, evidentemente poco impresionado por la noticia.

-¡La semana que viene! -afirmó de repente Naruto-. Hinata y yo nos casaremos la semana que viene.

Hinata se quedó paralizada frente a la puerta.

Del otro lado reinaba un completo silencio. Se imaginó que Jiraya estaría tan asombrado por la noticia como ella.

-Eso decididamente cambia las cosas -suspiró Jiraya con evidente alivio. Parecía haber recobrado carácter habitual-. Entonces la quieres, aunque no puedas demostrarlo... Bueno, no se puede tener todo, no podrías haber elegido a nadie mejor que Hinata... –le guiñó un ojo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- ¡Y en menudo momento os he pillado! No quería interrumpiros, pero estaba tan contento de que hubieses venido… Tiene un buen par de…

-¡Jiraya! –le interrumpió Naruto, sorprendentemente sonrojado.

Hinata al otro lado no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo. Estaba completamente sofocada. Tan sorprendida estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que se había apoyado con demasiada fuerza en la puerta, que se abrió de golpe. Hinata cayó estrepitosamente de bruces enfrente de los dos hombres. Jiraya rió como un niño. Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido, acusador, y la ayudó a levantarse. El contacto entre sus manos fue electrizante y los dos se quedaron mirando un leve instante, Hinata sorprendida de que ya estuviera anhelando sus dulces caricias. Jiraya carraspeó.

-Me alegro de que los dos estéis aquí… -dijo, acercándose a ellos y abrazándolos. Su voz sonaba extraña, como sin aliento-. Me alegra tanto que... al final… -un ataque de tos impidió a Jiraya que pudiese terminar su frase. Parecía respirar con dificultad.

-¿Qué te pasa Jiraya? –exclamó Naruto, ayudándolo a sentarse en una butaca cercana-. ¡Jiraya!

-¡Llama al doctor! –urgió Hinata, preocupada.

Naruto se dirigió al teléfono de dos largas zancadas. Estaba gris debajo del color bronceado de su piel y sus ojos azules tenían una mirada perdida. Hizo la llamada sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jiraya y lanzó un tembloroso suspiro de alivio cuando vio que su padrino comenzaba a murmurar algo.

-Tsunade es una amiga. Vive a las afueras del pueblo -informó mientras colgaba.

Jiraya estaba todavía confuso y mareado. Naruto quería llevarlo arriba a una cama, pero Hinata pensó que sería mejor esperar al médico y le pidió que le trajera un vaso de agua. Le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la mano a Jiraya mientras esperaban.

-Estoy bien… no os preocupéis. Es la edad, ¿sabéis? Los viejos estamos llenos de problemas.

-Estás cansado, eso es todo. Hace horas que tendrías que estar en cama -Hinata alargó la mano para agarrar el vaso que Naruto le alcanzaba, notando con sorpresa que a Naruto le temblaba la mano. Llevó con cariño el vaso a los labios de Jiraya.

-Al fin y al cabo deberé resignarme al tratamiento de la doctora Tsunade.

-¿Tratamiento? –preguntó Naruto con extrañeza.

-Soy un viejo bobo… Nunca me gustaron los hospitales ni los médicos –murmuró Jiraya-. Tsunade dice que necesito tomar unos medicamentos durante un tiempo indefinido para poder curarme. ¡Imagínate! ¡Tener que depender de unas miserables pastillas!

-¡Y las vas a tomar! ¿En qué demonios pensabas Jiraya? –explotó Naruto, enfurecido.

-Está bien, está bien… -suspiró Jiraya, derrotado-. Pero lo que ahora me alegraría mucho sería que Hinata se quedara conmigo hasta que me duerma, mientras me canta esa canción tan dulce… ¿Recuerdas querida? Como solías hacer cuando nos veíamos.

-Por supuesto, Jiraya –dijo Hinata, con una tierna sonrisa, mientras le agarraba la mano con afecto-. Pero antes debemos esperar al doctor.

La doctora Tsunade llegó rápido y los tres acompañaron a Jiraya al dormitorio.

* * *

Hinata se sentó con él y le entonó la suave melodía hasta que se durmió, como un bebé, y reflexionó en silencio sobre lo que había oído detrás de la puerta antes del colapso de Jiraya. ¡Naruto había prometido casarse con ella la semana siguiente! Naruto, generalmente el más frío y racional de los hombres, se había alterado tanto por la furiosa orden de que se marchase, que había hecho una delirante promesa en vez de explicar que la situación no era lo que parecía. Pero resultaba difícil decir la verdad después de que Jiraya los sorprendiera en la cama. Se habría puesto más furioso todavía. Por suerte, el estado de salud de Jiraya evitaría que Naruto tuviese que casarse con ella inmediatamente. Estaba enfermo, seguro que Naruto le confesaría que su supuesto compromiso era un engaño hecho sin ninguna maldad. También tendría que decirle que no había pasado nada en el dormitorio. Nada, repitió Hinata para sí misma. Nada en lo que tuviera que pensar otra vez. Un momento de debilidad que era mejor olvidar.

Cuando salió de la habitación de Jiraya, la sorprendió encontrarse con Naruto en el pasillo. El sobresalto todavía se le reflejaba en la cara, donde se le marcaban líneas de ansiedad.

-¿Te ha dado alguna mala noticia la doctora Tsunade? -preguntó ansiosa.

-No -dijo Naruto mirando hacia otro lado, con el fuerte perfil rígido-. En realidad, el pronóstico es bastante bueno.

-Es comprensible. Nunca ha tenido que medicarse antes.

-Cuando Tsunade le diagnosticó el problema el año pasado, Jiraya enterró la cabeza en la arena y no quiso saber nada de medicamentos ni tratamientos. También le pidió a Tsunade que ni se le ocurriese decírmelo. Sabía que si me lo decía, yo insistiría en ello.

-Y es lógico que lo hagas. Es la única opción sensata -dijo Hinata, asombrada ante la profundidad de las emociones que evidentemente Naruto trataba de esconderle.

-Tenía miedo de que yo lo forzase a hacerlo, siempre ha odiado los médicos -dijo Naruto, con furia reprimida.

-Pues el desmayo ha resuelto la cuestión -lo consoló Hinata-. Jiraya ha aceptado que necesita el tratamiento.

-¡Pero nunca habría tenido el ataque si no hubiese sido por mí! -explotó Naruto, culpable y arrepentido-. ¡Dios Santo! ¡Casi lo mato!

-No es verdad, Naruto -protestó Hinata enseguida, preocupada por él-. La doctora Tsunade dijo que le podría haber sucedido en cualquier momento.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó, con expresión culpable-. No me vengas con esos cuentos ahora. Jiraya estaba muy alterado. Nunca lo había visto alterado por nada. ¿Y qué lo causó, eh? ¡Yo y mis brillantes ideas! -concluyó fuera de sí. La miró con los arrepentidos ojos llenos de pena y se alejó a largos pasos.

Hinata vio su ancha espalda alejarse, como un niño que se escondía, afligido, por haber echo una travesura, y por un momento tuvo que contener las ganas de correr tras él y abrazarlo y razonar con él. Se estaba culpando demasiado. Nunca hubiera permitido que alguien se fuese en tal estado sin ofrecer un consuelo, pero se forzó a no hacerlo. Naruto, que no bajaba la guardia con nadie, lo acababa de hacer para recriminarse. Quizás dentro de unas horas se arrepentiría de haber mostrado esa debilidad. Seguro que se enfadaba porque ella había sido testigo de esa breve pérdida de disciplina. Era un hombre muy introvertido. Y no le gustaría que ella se inmiscuyera. Le dio pena darse cuenta de que no podía conectar con él. Naruto era un perfeccionista. Había comenzado todo con las mejores intenciones, pero de repente le había salido mal. Jiraya estaba molesto y apenado, y le había demostrado una dolorosa falta de confianza. Con ese disgusto Naruto habría tenido más que suficiente. Pero, para rematarla, a Jiraya le había dado un colapso.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación y se quedó junto a la cama de Jiraya hasta que a las tres de la mañana Kaede entró con una expresión de preocupado afecto en los ojos y le indicó que ella la reemplazaría.

* * *

Hinata se fue al dormitorio preguntándose dónde estaría Naruto. ¿Se habría ido a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes? No creía que se hubiera ido directamente a la cama en el estado de alteración en que se hallaba. Después de dudarlo un poco, bajó al elegante salón donde Jiraya y Naruto habían discutido. La luz todavía estaba encendida. Hinata abrió la puerta.

Naruto se hallaba derrumbado en un sillón. Había bebido y la miró con los ojos curiosamente desenfocados.

-Dios –dijo con la lengua de trapo-. ¡Mira quién está aquí! ¡La amiga de todo el mundo!

Hinata sintió una enorme ternura. Casi le dijo que él era su propio enemigo, que no podía enfrentarse a lo que le había sucedido esa noche. Estaba tratando de ahogar sus propias y turbulentas emociones en alcohol, empeorándolo todavía más.

-Te sentirás mucho mejor mañana si duermes un poco.

-El perfecto rayito de luz, ¿eh? Dime, ¿cómo te sientes al darte cuenta de que lo has hecho todo bien y yo lo he hecho todo mal?

-¿Y qué he hecho bien?

-Dijiste que siempre era malo mentir. Tenías razón. Dijiste que yo mentiría mucho mejor que tú. Te equivocaste -afirmó Naruto, pasándose la mano por el cabello-. Cuando Jiraya se me enfrentó, no supe qué hacer.

-Su actitud te alteró. No estabas preparado...

-Ahora me odia hasta la médula.

Hinata se arrodilló a sus pies y lo miró con los perlados ojos preocupados.

-Por supuesto que no. No pasó nada. Te tomas todo a la tremenda. Lo que pasó en el dormitorio lo tomó por sorpresa, y luego, en vez de calmarlo, te enfrentaste a él... Mira el lado positivo... Estás aquí, sintiéndote realmente desgraciado, cuando...

-Culpable -interrumpió bruscamente.

-Cuando vinimos aquí creíamos que se moría, y ahora sabemos que se puede recuperar totalmente.

-Es verdad -dijo Naruto, como si todavía no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

-Seguro que le quedan muchos años por vivir, y distanciarte de él ahora te ha hecho sentirte peor.

-Tenía miedo de alterarlo más.

-Siempre piensas lo peor. Jiraya te quiere, sólo que no es tan ingenuo como pensabas. Como se sorprendió tanto de que estuviéramos comprometidos, sospechó que...

-¿Tenía malas intenciones?

-Venga, tienes que ir a la cama -lo agarró Hinata de la mano para ponerlo de pie.

Naruto se levantó tambaleándose levemente. Hinata le sonrió. Y él le respondió con una sonrisa casi infantil, que le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón.

-Eres tan buena... a veces me haces sentir muy mal -le comunicó.

-Te irrito -dijo Hinata, poniéndose seria.

-No. Es más como enfrentarme a mi conciencia cara a cara. Ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron otra vez y al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Tu intención era buena. Hacerlo feliz -le aseguró tranquilizadora mientras entraban.

Naruto se la quedó mirando como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Mientras la miraba con intensidad, Hinata se olvidó de lo que pensaba decir. Naruto le pasó un dedo muy, muy suavemente por el contorno de los labios. Ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y se le cortaba la respiración.

-Nunca confíes en mis intenciones -dijo Naruto con palabras suaves como el terciopelo-. Siempre calculo todo, hasta el último punto y coma.

-Probablemente no puedes evitarlo...

De repente, parecía que el mundo se había detenido. Hinata notaba cada inspiración que hacía, cada latido de su sangre en las venas.

Cuando la besó con una dulzura casi insoportable, sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban.

Él la levantó en sus brazos y empujó la puerta con el cuerpo para cerrarla.

-Quédate conmigo. No quiero estar solo esta noche -confesó con la respiración agitada.

Y luego la besó otra vez con besos duros y hambrientos que la hicieron derretirse como la miel.

Quizás hubiera dicho algo más, pero cada vez que dejaba de besarla Hinata lo sostenía con fuerza. El deseo se había despertado en ella como un dique roto, arrastrando toda razón con él. Era tan poderoso su anhelo, que no lo pudo resistir.

La llevó hasta la cama y se inclinó sobre ella. Le soltó el cinturón de la bata y la abrió, mientras la besaba ardientemente en la base del cuello, haciéndola temblar. Emitió un gemido. Al oír el delator sonido, Naruto se quedó petrificado.

-No, no estoy sobrio- dijo, con cada músculo de su delgado y poderoso cuerpo tenso-. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto -comenzó con jadeante urgencia-. No estoy en mis cabales.

-¿Quién dijo que tenías que estarlo? -preguntó Hinata, sin poder evitarlo.

Desconcertado por su inesperada respuesta, Naruto le miró los ojos brillantes como estrellas y quitó las manos de los delgados brazos luchando consigo mismo.

-No me mires así -pidió trémulo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Hinata fascinada.

Naruto cerró los ojos e intentó controlarse.

-¡Dios! -gimió- ¡Te deseo tanto... nunca he deseado a una mujer tan desesperadamente como te deseo ahora!

El reconocimiento de su propio poder femenino fue para Hinata como una inyección de adrenalina. Era un poder que nunca soñó poseer. La forma en que se acercó a Naruto para encontrar su boca fue totalmente irracional. Naruto reaccionó a su invitación empujándola contra la cama.

Al acariciar sus voluptuosas curvas, un gruñido de placer masculino le brotó de la garganta. Intercambiaron ardientes besos mientras Hinata trataba de desabrocharle la camisa sin separarse de él. Naruto hizo un último y desesperado intento por controlar la situación.

-No podemos... -dijo. Pero ella le recorrió el torso con las manos, haciendo que la incorporara en sus brazos para forcejear como un adolescente con el camisón que se le resistía-. No podemos hacer esto -concluyó, después de explorar con su lengua los labios entreabiertos.

-Cállate -dijo Hinata, rozando con sus labios un liso y duro hombro. Tenía la piel salada. Comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, adorando cada una de las sensaciones que le suscitaba, sintiéndose libre.

-Di mi nombre... -pidió Naruto entrecortadamente.

-Naruto…

-Otra vez -ronroneó, como un gran gato hambriento, temblando cuando ella llegó a los duros músculos de su estómago.

-Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... -suspiró sensual, ocupada en seguir cada uno de sus instintos, recorriéndole con las manos los largos y sólidos muslos, mientras seguía el camino con sus labios, encontrando el excitado sexo masculino. Con un incoherente resoplido de impaciencia, Naruto intentó desvestirse mientras la besaba frenéticamente. El corazón de Hinata cantaba, su cuerpo hervía. Nunca pensó que existiese una pasión tan fuerte y floreció al sentirla.

-Te hicieron para mí -dijo Naruto, tomando en su boca un rosado pezón para besarlo y lamerlo reverentemente.

Hinata arqueó la espalda y jadeó incontrolable, clavándole las manos en los hombros. No la preocupó perder el control cuando la arrastró a un pozo profundo de excitación en el que lo único que podía hacer era responder a la increíble intensidad de sus emociones.

-Respondes a mi pasión con la tuya -murmuró Naruto con intenso placer-. Haces que el fuego me consuma.

Le recorrió un tembloroso y delgado muslo, haciendo que su centro más íntimo lo reclamara con una excitación que resultaba casi intolerable. Cuando buscó el húmedo calor de su parte más sensible, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se retorció. Sentía un intenso calor y electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-¡No lo puedo soportar... no lo puedo soportar! -jadeó sin control.

Naruto le capturó los labios enrojecidos con los suyos y la hizo soportarlo más, durante minutos que la hicieron enloquecer. Se separó de ella un instante, dirigiéndose jadeante a la mesita que había al lado de la cama. Hinata sintió terriblemente la falta de calor de su cuerpo y se estremeció de deseo al ver el perfil completo de la figura de Naruto colocándose la protección. Por un instante se sorprendió de que ella ni se hubiera preocupado de eso. Naruto se colocó sobre ella, que gimió satisfecha, y la volvió a besar con ansia mientras se deslizaba entre sus muslos, levantándole las rodillas. En su febril estado, Hinata reconoció que por fin el insoportable dolor que le causaba su propio vacío se vería satisfecho.

-Dios... no puedo aguantar más -rugió Naruto.

Cuando se arqueó encima de ella, el ardiente y duro empuje de su invasión la tomó por sorpresa. La sensación le resultó tan nueva que se quedó petrificada y luego él la penetró más profundo y el agudo dolor arrancó un grito sorprendido de sus labios.

Naruto se quedó helado por la sorpresa.

-¿Soy el primero...? –exclamó, con expresión fascinada.

Cuando el dolor disminuyó, ella se movió debajo de él sin querer hablar, deseando gozar de la increíble sensación de tenerlo dentro.

Y ese pequeño movimiento destruyó el poco autocontrol que Naruto había conseguido al darse cuenta de su inocencia. Con un gruñido masculino la penetró más profundamente todavía con apasionada urgencia, incapaz, igual que ella, de desobedecer a su propio cuerpo.

Y juntos capearon la tormenta de sus emociones. Lo que importaba era que él no parase, que satisficiera el anhelo que había desatado en ella.

La llevó hasta un clímax que la hizo gritar de éxtasis, con el convulso cuerpo deshaciéndose en lo que parecieron mil pedazos cuando él dio el último empujón.

Luego Hinata sintió que caía y caía en un sinfín de capas de algodón. Y aunque luego recordó vagamente que Naruto intentaba despertarla para hablar, no se pudo mantener despierta en brazos de la paz más placentera que jamás había sentido.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Hola, hola! Bueno, aquí me teneis una vez más, con el siguiente capitulo, tb cargadito de dosis de pasión. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Al final van a tener q casarse! Bueno, supongo q es típico en estas historias, pero ya vereis ya. Y Jiraya estaba enfadado pk no keria k Naruto hiciese daño a la dulce Hinata, es normal!! Con ella no puede jugar!!! A ver como reaccionara cuando sepa k todo a sido un engaño!! Podeis escribir formas en k reaccionaria si se os ocurre alguna! xDD Y bueno, parece k la relacion poco a poco se va haciendo más pasional… k pasará entre estos dos?? Parece k ninguno de ellos esta enamorado, y Hinata aun sigue pensando en Kiba… Tendremos noticias de él más adelante?? Donde se ha metido?? Pronto lo sabremos!!! xDDD

**Kamy_chan **me pide que alarge los capitulos… bueno espero poder ir poco a poco alargándolos un poco más!! xDD Gracias por tu review!!

**Raven­_Sakura!! **Me alegra verte una vez más!! Me parece muy interesante esa parte tuya BLACK, creo k te pasa como a mi!! xDDD Trankila, k yo tb soy una pervertida y creo k en el fondo todos tenemos esa parte de"perversión" aunk algunos lo escondan!! ViVA!!! xDDD Y a todas nos gustaria estar en el lugar de Hinata, verdad q si??? (SIIIII) xDDD Y creo k a los chicos les gustaria estar en el lugar de Naruto, verdad!!! (SIII) xDDDD asi me gusta!!! Jajaja Muchas gracias por tus comens me alegran mucho!

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls****!! **No te preocupes por no haberme dejado coment antes, me alegra q lo hayas hecho ahora!! Una más se une al clan!!! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia espero te guste hasta el final! ^^

**Nookie **me dice k estaria bien k explicase pk Sakura afectó tanto a Naruto… Para todos q como ella tendreis esa duda, trankilos, k pronto se esclarecerá!! Kiza Sakura hace acto de aparición más pronto de lo q esperais... Gracias por tu review **Nookie!! **^^

Tb gracias a **Veggie** q lee mi fic mientras está trabajando!! Me alegra q te guste tanto!! ^^

**sakura1402** tienes razón! Yo tampoco pude desenganxarme de la historia original, me tuvo en vilo hasta el final! Mi trama sufre ligeros cambios pk no kiero k sea exactamente = k la original, pero bueno espero poder hacerlo bien! Gracias por tu review!!! ^^ Espero k disfrutes con la historia!

**Oonigiri!!** Tb gracias por tu review a pesar de q no saliera completo!! Te agradezco q te hayas preocupado tanto pk me llegara!! ^^

Muchas gracias como siempre a todos akellos k me dejan reviews!! Veo q os ha gustado mucho el capi anterior!!! Espero q tb hayáis disfrutado con este tanto como con los otros capitulos! ^^ Me gustaria poder contestar a todos y cada uno de los reviews pero ya quedaría enormemente extenso, pero os aseguro k leo mas de una vez vuestros preciosos reviews, todos y cada uno de ellos!!! ^^

Y tb gracias a todos los q me han mandado suerte para mi examen!! Hizo efecto!!! Aun no me han dado la nota pero me parece q lo he aprobado!! SIIIII xDDDD Deseo suerte a todos los estudiantes en esta época de exámenes!!! Pronto llegaran las vacaciones, no os rindais!!!

Bueno, hasta la proxima!! Besitoooooosss!!!

Taka13.


	7. Capitulo 7

Perdón por el atraso!! Ya volví con la continuación del fic, no os preocupaies q esto tendrá su final!!

Aquí viene la continuación! Espero que disfrutéis! ^^

**N/A: **Como ya he dicho, la historia no me pertenece a mi, si no a **Lynne Graham. **Los personajes tampoco son mios (exceptuando los que me he inventado por necesidades de la historia) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Capítulo 7.**

Hinata se despertó cuando la sirvienta abrió las cortinas.

Pestañeó adormilada y comenzó a sentarse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se hallaba en la habitación de Naruto.

-La comida estará lista en una hora, señorita -le informó la sonriente mujer-. El señor Uzumaki me ha pedido que la despierte.

Una repetición en technicolor de lo que había estado haciendo antes del amanecer con Naruto la asaltó. Oleadas de vergüenza la recorrieron. No podía comprender cómo, apenas unas horas antes, hacer el amor con Naruto le había parecido tan natural e inevitable. Naruto había estado bebiendo, y no era la persona racional y poco emotiva de siempre. Pero incluso en ese estado, Naruto había intentado detenerse, más de una vez había tratado de hacerla entrar en razón. Recordó con el corazón oprimido cómo le había arrancado los botones de la camisa, descartando toda inhibición. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara otra vez? El Naruto que ella había conocido en la madrugada era un Naruto vulnerable. El susto por el colapso de Jiraya y su propia conciencia habían derrumbado sus defensas. Al besarla, había sucumbido a una tentación momentánea y ella había malinterpretado la situación totalmente. Lo único que Naruto quería era un poco de calor humano, pero, al ser como era, había expresado su necesidad como una invitación sexual. Tendría que haberle dado un abrazo, o hablado... Todo había sido culpa suya. ¿Cómo podía culparlo a él? De ninguna manera podía hacerlo responsable por algo que ella le había ofrecido gratuitamente. Se había sorprendido tanto cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era virgen. Hinata emitió un gemido frustrado. Seguro que cuando le hablaba y ella se quedó dormida le estaba diciendo que no tenían que haber hecho lo que hicieron. De repente se sintió agradecida por que la hubiese sacado de su habitación y llevado a la de huéspedes.

Se deslizó de la cama y se dio una ducha. Luego se puso un elegante traje azul sin mangas, sintiendo con cada minuto que pasaba cómo aumentaba el torbellino de sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué había tirado por la borda todos sus principios y vivido el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias? ¡No había pensado en Kiba ni una vez! Claro que con Kiba nunca habían pasado de la amistad. Y era evidente que su propia naturaleza era más física de lo que nunca hubiese sospechado. Seguro que por eso había perdido el control con Naruto. Había sucumbido a lo que Naruto había descrito antes como «pura lujuria». Se estremeció al recordarlo, pero era la pura verdad. Naruto le había despertado el deseo sexual. Era mejor enfrentarse a la verdad desnuda que tratar de buscar tontas excusas sentimentales, como pensar que se estaba enamorando de Naruto. ¿Acaso no se le había pasado por la cabeza mientras se dormía en sus brazos? Pero no se estaba enamorando de Naruto. Ella estaba enamorada de Kiba, ¿o no? De repente, no supo qué pensar. Pero quería ver a Kiba otra vez y reforzar lo que sentía por él. Amar a Kiba a la distancia era seguro. Amar a Naruto sería suicidio emocional. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había advertido Naruto?

Mientras se sentaba ante el tocador arreglándose el pelo, sonó un ligero golpe en la puerta y la atractiva figura de Naruto se reflejó en el espejo. Vestía un par de chinos color marrón claro y un polo negro, que acentuaba el dorado de su piel. El estómago se le hizo un nudo al verlo tan guapo.

-No hablemos de lo que sucedió antes -se oyó decir tensa, mientras se cepillaba el pelo temblorosamente, simulando que su presencia no le turbaba los sentidos-. Olvidemos lo que ha pasado.

-Hinata, yo...

-Por favor, no digas nada más -lo interrumpió Hinata rápidamente.

-No puedo olvidar lo que ha sucedido -aseguró bruscamente, acercándose a ella sin quitarle ojo de encima.

-Haz un esfuerzo. Te sorprenderás de lo fácil que es olvidar los errores. Quizás hasta ahora no hayas cometido los suficientes, pero yo tengo amplia experiencia en ello -murmuró Hinata-. ¿Cómo está Jiraya?

-No lo he visto, pero parece que bien. Kaede me dijo que bajaría a comer -respondió Naruto impaciente-. Tenemos que hablar de esto, Hinata. Necesito saber qué quieres decir.

-Fue un tremendo error -dijo Hinata palideciendo, intentando desenredarse los rebeldes nudos de su lisa cabellera, sin lograrlo-. Los dos estábamos turbados, tú habías bebido, yo intenté consolarte... las cosas se fueron de las manos... ¿Qué otra explicación hay?

-¿Me estás diciendo que te fuiste a la cama conmigo porque te daba lástima? -dijo Naruto con furiosa incredulidad.

-No sé... -movió la cabeza confusa, dejando el peine a un lado, mirando al suelo y jugueteando con sus dedos. Estaba completamente nerviosa-. Aparte de lo obvio, no sé por qué lo hice -confesó finalmente.

-¿Aparte de lo obvio? ¿A qué te refieres? -exigió Naruto receloso.

-El tema de la lujuria -susurró Hinata, sorprendida porque no se le hubiese ocurrido a él, evitando mirarle a los ojos-. Cuando me besas, no sé lo que me pasa.

El silencio se hizo opresivo.

Naruto le apoyó las manos en los hombros y la levantó para que quedara frente a él, obligándola a alzar la vista.

Los maravillosos ojos de reflejos azules la taladraron como misiles. Luego inclinó la arrogante cabeza rubia para besarla. Cuando él la incito a abrir sus labios, fuegos artificiales explotaron detrás de sus párpados cerrados, haciendo que las rodillas se le aflojaran. Un instante estuvo de volver a enredarse en su pasión.

Naruto la separó de sí, sosteniéndola por los delgados hombros. La asombraba su capacidad para controlarse, o quizá es que no me desea tanto como yo a él, pensó, sintiendo una asombrada desazón en su pecho.

-Es el tipo de problema que tenemos que resolver juntos –dijo él, mirándola con ojos engañosamente indolentes.

-Pensé que estarías furioso conmigo por aprovecharme de tu borrachera -admitió asombrada.

-No soy sexista en absoluto y además tengo bastante resistencia -dijo, cubriendo con las larguísimas pestañas el brillo de sus ojos.

Todavía luchando por comprender el motivo de su beso, Hinata se envaró cuando él la tomó de la mano. Le deslizó la sortija de diamantes en el dedo.

-Te la dejaste en mi cuarto de baño. Tendrás que ponértela para que Jiraya la vea.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta por qué la había besado y por qué no estaba furioso.

Tenían que seguir haciéndose pasar por novios frente a Jiraya. Así que cuando Naruto le agarró la mano posesivamente, no se sorprendió. Todo era parte de su actuación.

-No quería mencionarlo antes -le confió-, pero oí tu conversación con Jiraya.

Naruto la miró con ironía. Hinata se sonrojó de bochorno.

-¡No me digas! ¿Desde cuando estuviste escuchando detrás de la puerta como una ladronzuela?

-Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que te dejaste avasallar por Jiraya. ¡Decirle a Jiraya que nos casábamos la semana que viene nos podría llevar a una situación bastante comprometida!

Naruto enrojeció violentamente y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero cerró la boca con firmeza.

-Tendremos que decirle la verdad cuando se esté recuperando -suspiró Hinata-. Supongo que comprenderá por qué lo hicimos.

Naruto le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Cambiemos de tema un minuto antes de ir a verlo -murmuró-. Cuando hicimos el amor...

Hinata reaccionó como un animal acorralado ante el cazador.

-¡Pensaba que no discutiríamos ese tema más!

-Sólo una cosa -la miró Naruto reflexivamente con sus penetrantes ojos puros-. Me dio la extraña y maravillosa sensación de que podía haber algo más que deseo.

Hinata se ruborizó, humillada por lo que interpretó en esa aseveración, pero decidida a asegurarle que ella no era tan tonta.

-No te preocupes por eso, Naruto.

-¿No?

Hinata miró sus manos unidas un segundo y pensó con tristeza en qué mentira se estaba metiendo.

-No soy tan tonta como para pensar que es lo mismo estar enamorada que sentirse atraída sexualmente. Kiba sigue siendo el único hombre para mí -afirmó con vehemencia.

Naruto le soltó la mano y lanzó una carcajada sardónica.

-¡Estabas conmigo, no con él! -dijo.

-Me da vergüenza reconocerlo -murmuró Hinata ahogadamente.

-¡Mas te vale! -confirmó Naruto en furiosa voz baja-. Permíteme que te diga que si estuvieras enamorada de mí, te pondría un guardia día y noche. ¡No te tendría ni un ápice de confianza!

-Pero si todavía no tengo una relación con Kiba -protestó para defenderse.

-¡Y si depende de mí, tampoco la tendrás! -le respondió Naruto con frialdad.

Confundida por esa afirmación, Hinata logró finalmente reunir el coraje para mirarlo.

Naruto estaba furioso y la taladró los ojos agudos y penetrantes como puñales.

-Me has utilizado -condenó Naruto con rabia-. Y no permito que nadie lo haga.

-¿Cómo te he utilizado? -preguntó angustiada, luchando por comprender qué era lo que lo había puesto tan furioso.

-¡Santo cielo!... ¡Como un maldito ensayo para Kiba! ¡En cuanto termine este fiasco quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida como si nunca te hubiese conocido! -se alejó a largas zancadas.

Terriblemente confundida por la diatriba de acusaciones contradictorias, Hinata lo siguió.

De repente vio como Naruto se pasa una mano por el pelo rubio, revolviéndolo nerviosamente, y se volvió, tomándole la mano otra vez, mientras la miraba con seriedad.

-Perdóname. No tenía derecho a atacarte así.

-Va…. vale. Comprendo -tartamudeó ahogadamente Hinata, enternecida por la ruda disculpa, pero a la vez confundida por tantas contradicciones.

-Me parece que no comprendes nada -dijo él inexpresivamente.

Sí que lo comprendía, insistió para sí. La inesperada intimidad había roto barreras que ahora había que volver a erigir. Ahora tenía que sonreír y comportarse como una mujer enamorada y recién comprometida. En presencia de Jiraya no había que indicar que hubiera ninguna fricción entre los dos.

Jiraya los esperaba en el soleado patio a la sombra de una enorme casuarina.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa al verlos y se puso de pie.

-No me digáis que tendría que haberme quedado en cama. Tenemos que poner una fecha de boda hoy mismo.

Naruto, que le arrimaba en ese momento la silla a Hinata para que se sentara ante la elegante mesa, se quedó quieto.

-¿Hoy mismo?

-No tenemos ni un minuto que perder. Tsunade dice que tengo que reposar durante bastante tiempo así que quiero poder asistir a la boda antes de que esa mujer endemoniada me encadene a la cama. Temo no poder volver a visitar los baños termales por mucho tiempo…

Sin darse cuenta del efecto de sus palabras, que cayeron como una bomba, se echó hacia atrás en la silla, la pintura de la felicidad.

Mientras Jiraya sugería alegremente que Naruto sirviese el vino, Hinata luchaba por no manifestar el sobresalto que acababa de recibir.

-No me mires con esa cara, Naruto -recriminó Jiraya suavemente-. Una copa de vino no me hará ningún daño. Es una ocasión muy especial.

-Jiraya, creo seriamente que la excitación de una boda no te vendrá bien en este momento –Naruto llenó las copas con pulso sorprendentemente firme.

-Tonterías. No quiero que sintáis que tenéis que retrasar la boda hasta después de mi recuperación. Me siento bien para una pequeña reunión familiar –dijo, mientras con disimulo miraba a Hinata maliciosamente, reflejándose en sus cansadas facciones una expresión ansiosa. -¡Ay, Dios! ¿Me he inmiscuido demasiado insistiendo en poner la fecha?

-Por supuesto que no -le sonrió Naruto divertido, lo cual impresionó a Hinata-. Es lógico que quieras participar en la boda de tu ahijado preferido -informó, echándole a Hinata una rápida mirada.

-Este sitio es perfecto, podremos montar una fiesta para celebrarlo. -dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa pícara, como cuando un niño esconde un secreto-. Y no te molestará ningún periodista en este rincón perdido entre los montes.

De repente, Hinata se dio cuenta de una cosa. Jiraya se había lanzado de cabeza a los preparativos de boda para no pensar en su estado.

-Todo saldrá bien. Al margen de tu estado, estás perfecto para tu edad -le dijo, expresando sus temores en voz alta.

-Hinata me conoce como a un libro abierto -le dijo Jiraya a Naruto contento.

-No me extraña. Ya hace mucho tiempo que os conocéis -dijo Naruto, sin expresión en la voz-. Aunque más bien yo afirmaría que estás disfrutando demasiado con todo esto, Jiraya. Hay algo que no me encaja.

-¡Pero qué tonterías dices Naruto! Yo tan sólo deseo disfrutar la boda de mi ahijado antes de que mi enfermedad pueda impedírmelo. Me alegra saber que estás en buenas manos.

La comida resultó jovial, pero Hinata no podía evitar abstraerse en sus propios pensamientos. Miraba a Naruto, maravillada por su autocontrol, su facilidad de palabra, su habilidad para esconder el horror que le causaba la forma en que se habían desarrollado los hechos. Que Jiraya quisiera participar para poner la fecha de boda complicaba las cosas, además de esa forma tan alegre. Era imposible aguarle la fiesta a ese viejito chistoso. Esperaba que en algún momento Naruto mencionase un motivo que haría imposible un matrimonio tan pronto, pero Naruto no hizo ni el más mínimo intento.

Durante la comida no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. El rostro delgado y fuerte, la forma en que el rubio pelo brillaba bajo el sol cada vez que él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, la calidez de sus ojos, que antes le habían parecido tan fríos y distantes, cuando miraba a Jiraya. Estaba haciendo la actuación de su vida para Jiraya.

Cuando estaban tomando los deliciosos postres, decidieron una fecha para dentro de cinco días.

-Hinata –la llamó Jiraya mientras se levantaba de su asiento, ayudado por Naruto-. Chico, no es necesario que me atiendas tanto ¡no soy tan viejo! –recriminó cariñosamente a Naruto, que lo dejó con cara disgustada. Jiraya se acercó a Hinata, que ya se había levantado, y le posó una mano en su hombro-. Tienes una sorpresa que creo te pondrá muy feliz. Cuando veas a Kaede habla con ella. Lo entenderá.

Luego el anciano se retiró a dormir la siesta, dejando a una Hinata llena de intriga. ¿Qué sería la sorpresa que le esperaba? Viniendo de Jiraya podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Pero el tema de la boda volvió a ocuparle la mente.

Mientras los silenciosos pasos de Jiraya se alejaban, Hinata se giró y se acercó a la pared que rodeaba el patio. Desde allí se veían las terrazas y el maravilloso bosque. Esperó a que Naruto le dijera que la única opción era casarse.

Naruto la miró a unos pasos de distancia.

-Estás furiosa conmigo.

Hinata lo miró, la ansiedad y el reproche velándole los perlados ojos.

-Tú nos metiste en este entuerto. Supuse que por arte de magia nos sacarías de él.

-Si me hubiera opuesto, Jiraya habría sospechado que no las tenía todas conmigo y se habría preocupado. No podía correr ese riesgo.

-Quiero mucho a Jiraya, pero no quiero llegar al extremo de casarme por la iglesia para tranquilizarlo -admitió Hinata.

-Podemos conseguir la anulación luego -dijo Naruto, acercándose a ella-. Sé que te estoy pidiendo un gran favor, pero necesito que lo hagas por mí -rogó.

La mirada de Hinata se quedó prendada en los ojos de oscuras pestañas y sintió un deseo tan grande consumiéndola por dentro que era una agonía no echarse a sus brazos.

Asustada por la fuerza de sus sentimientos, tembló y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno. Si es sólo por unas semanas... Luego, cuando volvamos a Konoha, le podemos decir a Jiraya que no funcionó.

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión.

Hinata no pudo evitar mirarlo. Una sonrisa le había suavizado las facciones. Sintió que se le encendía una hoguera en el estómago y volvió a bajar la mirada, azorada ante el poder que él tenía para turbarla. Un poder que ni se daba cuenta que poseía.

-Hay sólo una cosa que podría hacer que todo resultara más fácil –susurró Hinata, con la vista clavada en sus manos mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podríamos evitarnos lo más posible?

Durante un segundo Naruto se quedó aturdido.

-Pensé que así estaríamos más cómodos -añadió, al darse cuenta de su torpeza.

-No parecías estar incómoda durante la comida -señaló Naruto suavemente-. En realidad, no me quitaste los ojos de encima ni un minuto.

Lo que quería era que ella le asegurara que no estaba enamorada de él, reflexionó Hinata mortificada, con las mejillas como cerezas.

-Estaba actuando.

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. ¿Imaginabas que era Kiba? -preguntó ahogadamente, con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata no pudo mirarlo de la vergüenza que sentía, por lo que interpretó que él lo encontraba divertido.

-¿Y quién, sino?

-Perfecto. Tan solo me acercaré a ti cuando estemos frente a Jiraya. Y no te preocupes por la habitación. Dormiré muy bien en el sillón –rugió Naruto como una bestia, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse a grandes zancadas como un vendaval.

Hinata quedó totalmente descolocada por su reacción, seguramente Naruto temía que se descubriera toda la actuación, pero suponía que eso era lo mejor para los dos y de ese modo conseguiría olvidarse de sus caricias y sus besos.

Entonces se acordó de la sorpresa de Jiraya, y rápidamente entró en la mansión, buscando a Kaede.

-Toma. Estas cartas llegaron a tu antiguo apartamento y las hemos ido a recoger para que puedas mantenerte en contacto con tu familia y amigos –comentó con una afable sonrisa Kaede, cuando la encontró colocando unas hermosas rosas rojas en los jarrones de la inmensa entrada. Y le hizo entrega de un sobre marrón.

Todas sus preocupaciones parecieron evaporarse en el aire cuando leyó la carta con la desordenada letra de Kiba. ¡Kiba se había acordado de ella y le había escrito! Hinata no cabía en sí de felicidad y salió al enorme jardín para leer y releer las líneas que le había escrito, y se sentó en un pequeño banco a la sombra de un gran roble.

Decía que estaba muy bien con su nuevo trabajo en el país del Agua y que no se arrepentía de haberse ido. Sentía mucho no haberse despedido de ella, pero no tuvo otra opción. Tuvo que marcharse a primera hora de la mañana justo después del día en que ella fue a limpiarle la casa por última vez. Confesaba que no era lo mismo sin ella, era imposible organizar su departamento que compartía con dos colegas que eran mucho más desordenados que él, de los cuales se había hecho muy amigo. Decía que había montañas de escombros por todos los rincones.

Hinata dejó salir una suave risita cuando leyó que Kiba nunca comprendería lo rápida que era limpiando su casa y que era imposible entenderse con la lavadora, decía que se habían declarado enemigos. Hinata ya imaginaba toda la escena, y resultaba gratamente graciosa. Kiba no era muy bueno para las tareas del hogar.

El corazón empezó a latirle mucho más rápido cuando, leyendo las últimas líneas de su carta, Kiba le decía que la echaba muchísimo de menos y que tenía ganas de volver a verla y hablar con ella, que era su confidente y también su paño de lágrimas.

Hinata estaba tan feliz de tener noticias de Kiba que no se dio cuenta que alguien se puso frente a ella, quitándole la carta de las manos.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué es esto?

La profunda voz de Naruto entró en los oídos de Hinata haciéndola estremecer. Levantó lentamente la vista, paseando sus ojos por su cuerpo, vestido con un traje negro que le quedaba como un guante. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto, tan oscuros en ese momento como el cielo en una tormenta.

-Bueno… Es de Kiba, me ha escrito. ¡Estoy tan contenta! Estaba muy preocupada por él, no sabía cómo estaba ni qué hacía… Pero veo que también piensa en mí. Le escribiré de inmediato –Hinata se levantó con una sonrisa, intentando agarrar la carta, pero Naruto la alejó de su abasto-. ¿Qué haces?

-Sabía que eras ingenua, pero no tanto.

Hinata quedó atónita ante sus palabras, pero se puso furiosa al ver que no le devolvía su carta.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto? ¡Devuélveme la carta!

-Dios, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz por recibir la carta de un imbécil que sólo te ha usado como su chacha? ¿No ves que lo único que quiere es eso, usarte?

-¡Kiba no es así! ¡No hables mal de él ante mí! Él es una persona muy buena que me ofreció su compañía y su cariño cuando no tenía a nadie –Hinata estaba tan furiosa que se sentía al borde del llanto -, ¡sin pedirme nada a cambio! –aclaró con las mejillas encendidas, pensando que Naruto era capaz de malinterpretar su comentario.

Naruto quedó pasmado ante la vehemencia de los sentimientos de ella. La observaba hechizado, estaba de pie ante él, encarándolo, y a pesar de ser tan pequeña comparada con él y de su apariencia frágil, irradiaba fuerza y valor. Sus mejillas arreboladas por la ira, sus húmedos y brillantes ojos mostrando pureza y sus rojos labios abriéndose y cerrándose para defender a ese capullo. Un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente: estaba preciosa. Condenadamente hermosa.

De repente se sintió loco de celos por ese hombre que se llamaba Kiba. Estrujó la carta en sus manos, intentando contenerse.

-Como sigas defendiéndolo juro que iré al país del Agua y lo destrozaré.

Hinata enmudeció de inmediato ante la fría afirmación. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Al fin las lágrimas parecieron tomar vida propia y se dejaron caer, acariciándole las mejillas. No entendía nada, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué amenazaba a Kiba de ese modo? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Tan inhumano y egoísta era que tan sólo podía pensar en su plan, aun así destruya la felicidad de otras personas? No podía creer que ese hombre fuera el mismo que el que por la noche le había acariciado tan dulcemente, el que le había arrancado tantos suspiros…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan furioso? –Preguntó débilmente, inundada en lágrimas que le emborronaban la visión-. Pensé que te alegrarías por mí, estaba tan feliz… -cerró con fuerza los ojos para no verlo más-. Yo… lo quiero tanto… tanto…

Como respuesta sólo se escuchó el silencio.

Hinata levantó la mirada lentamente y sus lágrimas parecieron salir con más fuerza cuando vio que no había nadie en el lugar donde antes había estado Naruto. En el suelo estaba la carta de Kiba, partida por la mitad.

Hinata se agachó penosamente, recogiéndola, y se la estrujó con fuerza contra su pecho, como si con eso pudiera volver a unir los pedazos rotos.

¿Qué clase de ser sin sentimientos era? No podía creer esa faceta de él, simplemente no podía, pues aunque lo intentara con todo su corazón, sabía que su una parte de sí misma todavía se sentía atraída por Naruto.

Se sentía sucia, utilizada, humillada, ante todo, decepcionada. Decepcionada de sí misma porque a pesar de todo estuvo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la rodeara con sus brazos y le susurrara un tierno lo siento en el oído. Se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo podía estar traicionando a Kiba?

Pero pronto cambiará, se dijo, intentando convencerse.

Hinata se volvió a levantar, más tranquila, y borró todo rastro de lágrimas que quedaban en su pálida tez.

Guardó con cuidado los pedazos de la carta de Kiba en el sobre que Kaede le había dado y entonces se percató que había una segunda carta ahí dentro. ¿De quién podría ser? Tal vez era otra carta de Kiba…

Con renovada esperanza sacó rápidamente el pequeño sobre que era rosado y estaba perfumado, y eso la sorprendió, pues Kiba no tenía ese estilo.

El leve olor a cerezas trajo consigo recuerdos de la infancia a Hinata y, también, a la autora de la carta.

Era de Sakura. Y quería que se volvieran a ver.

**N/A**: Hola, hola!!! Volví!! Perdon por la tardanza pero la musa se me escapó… xDDD

Que tal estan todos mis lectores?? Espero q la espera haya valido la pena y q os haya gustado este nuevo capi!! Siiii!!!! Noticias de Kiba!!! Y hecha mucho de menos a nuestra Hinata!! Parece q en el país del Agua no se las arregla muy bien con las tareas de la casa… aish… Pero bueno! Naruto se ha enfurecido hasta límites insospechados!! Qué mal q ha tratado a Hinata!! Si hubiese estado yo en el lugar de ella le habría pegado una buena bofetada… no opinais lo mismo?? Encima se ha ido sin pedirle disculpas… q caradura!

Y nuestro encantador viejito Jiraya parece q se trae alguna de las suyas entre manos… como a él no le gusta la fiesta y divertirse, sobretodo si hay chicas de por medio!!! xDDD Madre mía la q se avecina…

Y alfil tb aparece Sakura… Y quiere ver a Hinata… Q pasara cuando Naruto la vea de nuevo??

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, como siempre, me ayudan a no rendirme y seguir adelante. Muchas gracias a tods!!!

Tb tngo q decir k estoy muy triste, creo q todos los lectores del manga de Naruto sabrán pq, asi q no quiero decir nada más para no aguarles la fiesta a aquellos q no se lo hayan leido… Pero esta semana esta la intriga a tope!!! Yo sólo sigo el anime, pero cuando me comunicaron lo q ha pasado recientemente en el ultimo capi del manga me quede sin palabras, totalmente sorprendida, ademas de q se me salieron las lágrimas!!! Espero q este bien… Kishimoto siempre consigue sorprendernos!! Leeros el manga akellos k no lo hayais hecho!! os kedareis asi O_O.

Agradecimientos a todos mis asiduos lectores!!! Nos vemos!!

**timgerz** (muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, me sonroja!! xDD Espero poder seguir entreteniendote y mejorar!!)

**Raven Sakura**(ya habras empezado a trabajar y a estudiar, espero q te vaya todo realmente bien!!)

**KaworuM**

**nookie**

**Gabe Logan**

**ferny**(Hola!! xDD Sí, lo alteré un poco, pero esk a mi no me gusta el tema ese de q se kedan embarazadas y bla bla bla… Pero bueno tengo un par de ideas. Lo haré lo mejor q pueda!! Aunq creo q seria realmente maravilloso ver a Hinata embarazada de Naruto… Un pequeño Uzumaki!! Tb seria bonito… A ver como lo monto xDDD Gracias por tu review!!)

**Sifu Sihaya**

**Kamy-chan**

**Marián**

**Fernando-Urashima**

**onighiri-chan**

**steldark**

**JerineeNakasawa**

**hopesol**

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls**

**Oonigiri**

**naruto-y-soul-eater-fan**

**.JazibeHutch.**(Espero poder leer mas historias tuyas!! Esperaré con ansias tu nuevo NH!! Gracias por tu review!!)

**sayukira**

**T10001**

**LennaParis**(bueno, aquí nos encontramos con Sakura y Kiba, espero q no lo arruinen todo!! Aunq Naruto no ha kedado muy contento con q Kiba se haya puesto en contacto con Hinata… Gracias por tu review!)

**wendy712**

**kathleen**("caer de bruces" si no me equivoco xDD significa q caes al suelo como de frente o con la cara. Parece q dolió la caida de ese modo no? xDDD)

**chela**

Hasta pronto, Taka13.


End file.
